Eye of the Enigma
by Stefynae
Summary: What do you do when you find out you're not really who you thought you were? This story is about one such situation. Come with Orion as she finds herself at Hogwarts. A fun adventure recommended for Snape fans. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Before We Begin

THE EYE OF THE ENIGMA  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story with the exception of Orion Avery and Nigel Jones belong to the master, J.K. Rowling.   
  
If you see the name "Skye" anywhere in the story, I'm sorry. It was in there originally but I took it out because I thought it to be unnecessary. If you see it, please let me know so I can change it.   
  
NOTE: If you read this, please review it. It's really frustrating when you put up a story and people read it but they never review it. I'd really like to know what people think, because if I know that then I will become a better writer. But please, be nice. It's much easier to be nice then to be mean. I hope you like this story; I think it's rather good. 


	2. The Stranger With News

CHAPTER ONE

THE STRANGER WITH NEWS

It was a crisp December morn when a child was born to Mr. and Mrs. Gerald Avery of five one seven Clover Lane.  The sun was shining and the snow lay in wait on the frozen Irish ground as a mother impatiently beckoned her child into the world.  It took three hours for the child, three painstaking hours that Mrs. Avery had to endure while her daughter pondered whether or not to leave her mother's womb.  When finally she decided to join her parents, she almost immediately decided she wanted to go back.  The light was blinding and she screamed in protest as her loving father wrapped her in a blanket.  Orion would grow to be notorious for her short temper and antagonizing personality.  She was not extraordinarily beautiful, although her dark auburn hair rivaled that of her parent's fiery red, and she had the brightest emeralds in place of eyes.  She had the simplest beauty that was even more mesmerizing.  She came from the heavens, her parents would say, and so they bestowed a name upon her worthy of the stars.  Orion Dorrin Avery was born into a loving Irish home.  A home owned by wizards, as she was destined to be.  

            She showed the signs very early on, even for a witch.  It was amazing because it seemed she could make things happen with her mind.  Her parents sat in their family room one day in pure bewilderment as Orion levitated her paintbrush and painted a mess onto her mother's wallpaper.  The doorbell rang, and Mrs. Avery got up to answer it.  A muggle, dressed in a gray pinstriped suit and a bowler hat in his hands stood with a very cheesy smile on his face.

            "Mrs. Avery!  How wonderful to meet you.  I'm Stuart Bugfeldds."  Mrs. Avery apprehensively took his outstretched hand.  "I'm here about your daughter."

            "What about her?" She asked defensively.

            "Have you noticed anything unusual about her behavior?  Has she done anything a normal wizarding child wouldn't normally be able to do?"

            "Please, come in," beckoned Mrs. Avery as she stepped aside to let the stranger into her home.

            "Thank you kindly, madam," said Mr. Bugfeldds as they made their way to the family room.  Upon their arrival, Mr. Avery stood from his chair and shook hands with Stuart after they were introduced.  Orion had stopped her painting, and was staring curiously at the strange new man.  He approached her cautiously.

            "Hallo Miss Avery.  My name is Stuart."  Orion stood up and gave him a hug.  Her parents watched in astonishment.  Their child had just embraced a complete stranger.  

            "Would you mind going to your room for a bit to play while I talk to your Mum and Dad?" Stuart asked with a smile.  Orion nodded her head and skipped off down the hall toward her room.

            "Now, as I was saying, I gather I have the right place then?" he asked as he took a seat across from the two standing adults.  "Orion is acting a bit out of the ordinary?"  The Averys shook their heads.

            "The right place, did you say?" asked Mr. Avery.  "What do you mean?"

            "Mr. and Mrs. Avery, I suggest you have a seat.  This might be a bit overwhelming for you."

***        

            "Orion is an Enigma.  They are very powerful wizards.  There is one like her born every five hundred years.  They can do things others only dream of.  They are born to protect all that is good.  They live for five hundred years, then they pass on, and at the exact moment they do so, another is born.  I am sent to find the child, and make the parents aware of their child's destiny."  Mrs. Avery nearly fainted.  Mr. Avery got up to protest.

            "Mr. Avery, please.  I assure you I am telling you the absolute truth," Stuart said as he pulled a certificate from his jacket.  "Please, if you will just take this and accept your daughter for what she is.  Just love her the way you always have.  What she really needs now is love," he finished as he stood up to leave.  "I'm sorry if I've upset you, which it is evident that I have.  I shall go now.  Please tell Orion as soon as she is ready.  She must know," he said as the little girl re-entered the room, her smile fading when she saw her parents' faces.  Stuart bent down and pulled a small wooden flute with a leather strap from his jacket and placed it around her neck.  "This is a magical flute.  Play it, and the stars will dance for you."  A huge smile graced Orion's jolly little face.  Stuart made his way to the door, "and might I suggest Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a vital tool in helping her develop her skills."  And he was gone.

_This certificate here by acknowledges the legal birth of _

_Orion Dorrin Avery_

_As a true Enigma_

_May she forever help those in need and never abuse her powers_

_Signed, Harris McManus_

_Minister of Magic_

_  And so, when Orion turned eleven years old, her parents sat her down in their lovely family room and told her about the man who came into their home so many years ago.  _

            "You've got to be joking me.  Are you telling me I'm some sort of...of superhero?"

            "Well, yes, I suppose you could put it that way," said Mr. Avery.

            "Are you all right Orion?  Your father and I still love you very much."

            "This is bloody insane!  There's no way.  They must have made a mistake."  Her father showed her the certificate, and her mouth dropped as the words disappeared.  An invisible hand seemed to effortlessly write,

_We at the Ministry of Magic do not make mistakes.  And please, do refrain from cursing in front of your parents_

_._

Thus began her training as an Enigma.  The Averys packed up and headed off to England to be closer to their daughter's new school, Hogwarts. She was always at the top of her class and showed superior skills with a wand.  She never actually used the wand; it was merely her mind that controlled her magic.  After she graduated it was printed in the papers the proof of her existence.  Orion spent her days trying to avoid the awkward looks and the confused faces of those who were intimidated by her powers.  So she retreated to the back woods to become a hunter and adventurer.  She was bestowed a grand sword from her father, who received it from his father, whose father's father crafted it out of pure silver.  It was a simple enough weapon, but just its presence against her hip gave comfort and strength.  Before she left her parents, explaining that she needed to find herself before she started fulfilling her duties, they kissed her goodbye and hugged her for an eternity.  When they finally let go, her father gave her a gift wrapped in luxurious crimson velvet.

"What is this?" she asked as she carefully unfolded the fabric.  Her question was answered when a bright light reflected off the object and into her shining eyes.  A beautiful hand-crafted dagger, approximately twelve inches long, lay in the cloth.  

"Crafted it myself," smirked her father.  It was made out of silver and was encrusted with two emeralds and a sapphire.  Orion embraced her father for the second time.  It was not everyday that one received two weapons from their parents.

"Thank you so much Dad," she said through teary eyes.  She pulled back and gave them both a kiss.  As she was walking down the path that led the way from her home, she looked back.  Her parents waved.  They were going to miss her so much, as she would miss them.  The day was warm and bright, and the sun shone on the Enigma as she turned and walked out of their lives forever.    

***

She lived in angst as she roamed Europe, not knowing how her parents were getting along.  She was starting to regret her decision of running away.  She missed the contact comfort that she experienced when she was around people.  She was alone all the time with no one to talk to, no one to confide in.  Then one fateful day an owl reached her, and gave her a death notice.  It was a black envelope with the crest of the Ministry embedded on the seal.  She pulled out the note and read its fateful words.  Then she sank into the grass, weeping uncontrollably.  There was no one to hold her.  No one to tell her everything would be all right.  It was a long time before she regained her composure.  When she did, she made the long hike back to her homeland.  Her parents grew to be a ripe old ninety-eight and ninety-nine years, and when she laid them to rest she was taken in by a very good old friend of her fathers, Albus Dumbledore.  "Uncle Albus" as he was to be called by the young (mind you, one hundred years is young for one who is to live for five hundred) Orion, who hardly spent time with her Godfather at all, as she was still gallivanting across the globe.  After the death of her parents she wasn't exactly thrilled to start up new relationships with others.  She had realized that becoming emotionally attached to people would be extremely heartbreaking for her, as she would most likely live longer than anyone she ever met.  While on her quest of self-discovery she even managed to escape a few nasty encounters with an old classmate from Hogwarts of hers, a mister Thomas Riddle, who was not yet known as Lord Voldemort.  They simply fought and bickered for show.  Orion was still in denial about her fate, and refused to battle with anything but the weapons that were strewn to her side.  That was all she needed.  They each were trying to prove how powerful they really were.  Both always came out alive, with minor cuts and bruises.  Orion never thought that he would grow to be the evil wizard he was to become.

            When she turned one hundred and three, she started taking private classes with the Professors at Hogwarts, to improve her already nearly flawless skills.  It was strange enough to be going back to school; it was even stranger to have to get along with a whole new set of professors.  She liked most of them.  She often went for midnight rides through the sky with Madam Hooch, and talked for hours with Professor McGonagall about every subject they could think of.  But then there was Professor Snape.  He proved all too challenging for Orion.  He often spited her, giving her extra homework that always proved to be busy work.  She was always defending other students and talking back to Snape.

            "Just because you are Albus Dumbledore's Goddaughter," he hissed at her one very gloomy day, "does NOT mean that you will show disrespect toward me," he sneered as she headed back toward her seat with a detention slip.  Despite all the hardships she endured with the Potion's master, Orion graduated (for the second time) from Hogwarts at the age of one hundred and ten--three years before Harry Potter was born.


	3. New Friends

CHAPTER TWO 

NEW FRIENDS

            One night as Orion journeyed through the forests of Ireland, she came across a creature that very few have ever seen. We join her in the Forest of Morgan, ironically but a few miles from the house where she was born. 

            "These woods get more ghostly every time I come here," Orion silently thought to herself as she made a path of her own through the dark trees that made up the forest.  Up ahead there was a bright fiery light, and Orion, being the curious person that she was, decided to have a look.  As she pushed the final branches away her eyes fell upon an ancient creature thought to be extinct in those parts of Ireland.  

            "Hello Dragon," she stated as she entered the clearing.

The creature wearily lifted its great head to look at its new company.  He was a magnificent animal.  His scales shimmered in the pale moonlight, and they looked as though they were made of gold.  He had a short but powerful snout, and horns around his face.  He was lying down on the soft ground with his great spiked tail curled up against his massive wings.

            "I have never met a dragon before, such a wise and noble creature. Tell me, what do they call you?"

            "They?  If you are talking about beings such as yourself, you can stick to calling me Dragon," the beast said with much annoyance.  "If you are speaking of magical creatures such as myself, I'm am named Artemas."

            Now normally Artemas would not have even responded to such a question, but simply would have fried and eaten a nice hearty lunch.  But normally humans, even witches and wizards, cannot talk to dragons, for they do not understand the ancient complicated tongue that is used among such creatures.  So this new individual intrigued him, and he decided to try to hold an intelligent conversation with it.

            "Ah we are destined to meet," the dragon tilted his head, "for you are a dragon.  And the Latin word for dragon is Draco.  Which is of the sky.  My name is also of the sky."  The dragon eyed her suspiciously and rather annoyed at her rambling.  "I am Orion."  Both creatures surveyed each other with a watchful eye long into the night.  It is known that an Enigma can see a being's soul just by looking in their eyes, and a dragon can do the same.  Once both were satisfied with their examinations, they fell asleep, side-by-side. 

***

Thus began the lifelong friendship of Great Artemas the Dragon, and Orion Avery.  They traveled together, for Artemas had never had many friends, since he was the last of his kind.  Orion did not feel so lonely now that she had someone to talk to.  They had many great adventures together, and they were glad for each other's company.  Artemas was not _her dragon, for no human can claim such a glorious beast as his own, but rather a wise old friend, and each had so much love and respect for one another that it is said they would give their lives to spare the other.  _

            One night Orion decided to play her flute for Artemas.  His eyes softened and drooped as he focused on the sky and the tune that was casting a spell on him.  As he looked up, he noticed that the stars indeed danced when she played the instrument.  A meteor shower was gracing the night sky.  Artemas hardly noticed when the music stopped.  Orion looked up into the trees, and both felt a presence among them.

"Probably just an squirrel," Artemas assured her.   

"No, the feeling is stronger," Orion replied as she made her way toward the origin of her feelings.  Through the thick branches she could barely make out the outline of a man--worn and beaten--dragging his torn body along the ground.  The stranger crawled to a soft spot of grass and laid his head on his arm and slipped into a long, dreamless sleep.

            In the morning he awoke to a beautiful breakfast of pastries and hotcakes, eggs, meat, and all sorts of delicious breakfast foods.  As he ate, a woman emerged from the trees and floated toward him.  She wore a pure white gown, with slits at each thigh, trimmed with gold and knee high boots.  She looked like a weapons shop with all her armory stretched over her body, but she also looked oddly familiar.

            "Am I dead, or jus dreamin'?  Fo I have ne'er seen a creatchure o' such beauty," he said with much flattery and eggs stuffed in his mouth.

            "You are exhausted, and clearly delirious.  How is everything Sirius?"

            "How do you know who I am?" replied a very startled Sirius Black.

            "I thought everyone in the wizarding world knew who you were, though you are very hard to recognize with such time on your back.  Where are you running to now?"

            "I'm on my way to see my godson."

            "Well you will most likely scare him to death for he will hardly recognize you too!" Orion said with a laugh.  Sirius did not seem amused.

            "And whom may I ask are you?"

            "My name is Orion.  That is all you need to know."

            Sirius was becoming frustrated.  "I thank you for the food, but I must be going, I can never stay too long in one place."

            "Oh my dear boy, even with food in you stomach you are still tired.  Come and rest, Harry Potter can wait a few more days to see his Godfather," Orion pleaded.  Black's head snapped up to meet her sparkling eyes.

            "How do you know Harry's my Godson?"

            "I could blow your mind with how much I know about you and everything else in this world." 

***

Sirius stayed for three weeks with Orion and Artemas.  He too thought that the dragon was a fascinating creature, although he could not understand a word that came out of his mouth.  The three of them were like a family, and acted as such with much respect and even love for each other.  One night as Orion lay sleeping against Artemas's mighty chest, Black sat across from her, watching her dream.  His eyes were wide open and worried.  The time had passed swiftly and he was beginning to fear for his safety.  The voices were gradually becoming louder, and the air seemed cooler than it had when he had first met these two wonderful beings.  So the time came when Sirius decided that it was most definitely the time to continue with his journey.  When they awoke he pleaded with Orion to come with him, and as she was protesting, an owl flew onto her arm, and dropped an envelope in her open hands.

_My dearest Orion,_

_            It's been so long since I have seen you, I wish to invite you back to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, for once again we seek a new professor at this position.  I understand if you have other plans in mind (I know you have always been busy with great adventures) but I thought I would offer this opportunity to share your stories with younger children with an appetite for such things.  It would also give you a chance to meet Harry Potter, whom I believe has the potential to become a great wizard with your guidance.  If you decide to join us, please send word via owl, as I will be awaiting your response.  I hope to see you soon._

_With much love,_

_Uncle Albus_

            "Uncle Albus?" asked a baffled Black, reading over her shoulder.

            "He is my Godfather."

            "Well, this is absolutely perfect!  Now you can come with me and we will have a grand adventure at Hogwarts," chimed Sirius, knowing full well of Orion's thirst for 'adventures'.

            "Well, I have always dreamed of going back to teach."  And so the matter was settled, and Orion, Sirius, and Artemas set off for Hogwarts that very evening.

            A few miles into their voyage, Sirius had a revelation.

            "Why can't we just ride Artemas back to the castle?  That would be much faster and safer than what we're doing here."  Orion pondered the idea for a moment, and then replied, "Artemas is not mine.  If you want a ride, you must ask him yourself."

            "I would, but we don't understand each other," Sirius said with a nervous tone.

            "You cannot understand him but I assure you he understands every word that comes out of your mouth."  So Sirius walked up to Artemas, who was watching the entire scene with much amusement, and asked if he would be so kind as to keep them safe from the dangers of the forest by giving them a ride to Hogwarts.

            "I think he just might wet himself," Artemas told Orion with a hearty laugh that Sirius did hear.  For a man who is always so brave, it looked as though Sirius began to shake, but perhaps it was just the cold night's air.

            "Yes, but you must applaud his efforts.  And he has a good point old friend.  It would be safer for all of us to be above the trees rather than among them," retorted Orion.

            So Artemas reluctantly set himself down to allow his two weary companions climb aboard his surprisingly soft scaled back.  Then in one swift motion, they were high above the forest, with only the stars to guide them.  After Sirius calmed down from the initial shock of the lift off, he spoke to Orion.

            "I'm glad you're coming with me.  I could use a friend at Hogwarts."

            "Are you planning on letting the teachers know you're there?" asked Orion, ignoring his comment.

            "Perhaps a few."  The conversation was over after that, for Orion had already laid her head on his shoulder and was drifting off to sleep.

            When they awoke, Artemas had already landed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  Although it was a beautiful day, the woods managed to frown upon the sunlight and remained in complete darkness.

            "It's about time you two woke up," Artemas said to Orion with a snort, "I've been here for half an hour and yet you sleep as if we're still in the air." 

            "Oh come off it Artemas.  It's been a long night."

            "You think you've had a long night, let's put wings on your back and see how the night goes for you," the dragon smiled.

            Orion stretched and groaned as her bones and muscles began to awaken.  Artemas knelt down to let the passengers off.  Orion nudged Sirius, and both exited the dragon, and said their good-byes.

            "I will surely miss you my dear friend," Orion said as she kissed the end of the dragon's snout.

            "This isn't good-bye forever old girl," replied Artemas, "I will stay in this forest for a few weeks to keep an eye on you," he laughed, "then if you ever need me, just play that beautiful music of yours on that flute, and I will be at your side as soon as I see the stars dance."  Orion gave one last effort at a hug around the dragon's enormous chest, and then waved good-bye as she and Sirius left the forest, now as a big black dog.

            "_Take care of her Sirius, don't ever lose her," Artemas spoke with his mind.  Sirius seemed to understand this time, for he turned around and nodded in respect._

***

            As they made their way up the great hill, Orion spoke to her uncle_.  "I am here Albus, and I have brought a surprise visitor, are you busy?" she asked._

            _"No dear Orion.  It's good to hear your voice.  I am in my office, come, see me," replied her Godfather._

            Sirius gave her a funny look as she stared off into space.  

            "I can talk to people and animals with my mind," he looked amazed, "I can also tell a person's purity just by looking into their eyes."  He lifted his head to look in her eyes.  "Your heart is as pure as my Godfather's."  He pushed up against her--a dog's attempt at a hug.  Orion placed a hand gently on Sirius, and the grassy surroundings immediately turned into Dumbledore's office.  Fawkes gave a loud call as two unexpected visitors suddenly appeared, but Albus was pleased to see them.  He rose from his chair and embraced Orion as if he hadn't seen her in fifty years.

            "But I haven't seen you in fifty years!" he said, with a slight chuckle, "and Sirius old boy, I am surprised but very glad to see you."  Black had taken his human form after making sure the office was empty except for them, and he half smirked at Dumbledore's smile.

            "It's also good to see you Albus.  I normally would not come here without notifying you first, but once again I'm being hunted.  I was found at my former home and I thought that this was the only safe place for me."  He shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor.  "I know that I'm not particularly welcome here, but--"

            "Nonsense, Sirius.  You are always welcome here.  I'm only saddened you didn't come sooner.  I'm sure Harry will be very happy to see you."  Albus smiled and Black's contracted muscles relaxed.

            "Where will I stay without being seen?  I've come so unexpectedly."  He sighed.  "Perhaps this was a mistake."

            "No.  Surely, Uncle Albus, there is a room?" Orion pleaded.

            "Of course!  You have forgotten which hotel you've checked into.  Ah yes, there is a room--" just then the door to Dumbledore's office sprang open, and there stood Professor Severus Snape, with his wand aimed right at Sirius.  Murder was reflected in his eyes.  He was just as she remembered him--tall, greasy black shoulder-length hair, and full of hatred for the world.  Orion sprang into action, leaping in front of Sirius and tearing Snape's wand from his hand.  Both had a look of pure madness on their faces.

            "Severus please, I do believe you remember my Goddaughter, Orion Avery," stated Albus calmly.

            "It's been a long time Professor Snape," remarked Orion, still shaking with anger.  The Professor, on the other hand, slowly regained sanity, and with a look of immense contempt replied, "Indeed it has Miss Avery.  It seems you have made a new friend since we last met."

            "I have, and you will not touch him or so help me--"

            "Enough.  Severus, don't tease her.  And Orion, there will be no abuse of your powers on these grounds while I am here," snapped Dumbledore, "Is everyone in agreement?"  Snape and Orion nodded their heads in reluctant unison. "Now, to your rooms.  Orion, Sirius, come with me.  Severus, please return to your office, I will meet up with you there."  As she swept passed Severus, he smiled a most devilish smile.  Orion's eyes burned into his and she longed to set him on fire.

            Albus led the two newcomers to their rooms.  Orion's was on the sixth floor, and was decorated in blue and gold--the color of Ravenclaw, her old house.  Sirius, because he was so unexpected--and had to be kept in hiding--was led to a secret room down the hall from Orion's.  All that was in there were a shabby old hospital bed and a bench by the window. 

            "At least there's a window," said Orion hopefully after Dumbledore left them to get settled.  Sirius had a look of great disappointment on his face.  "Tell you what, let's brighten the place up a bit, shall we?"  She took her hand and placed it over Black's eyes, and when she removed it, his eyes rested upon a beautiful four-post bed, deep red carpet, walls lined with books, end tables, and two handsome armchairs that rested in front of a well placed fire.

            "Well, how does that suit you?"

            "Very well, thank you."  Sirius went to embrace her, but Orion stepped away.  The man stepped back and they lapsed into a most uncomfortable moment of silence.  Fortunately, it only lasted a few moments as the dinner bell rang.  Orion turned to leave, but Sirius was not following.       

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" 

            "I don't know if Dumbledore wants all the teachers to know I'm here," he replied.

            "Oh come on, Snape already knows, and he's the only one you were worried about.  I'm sure Albus wants the adults to know, if not the entire student body."  Black's eyes grew wide.  Orion laughed.  "Which we have a month before term starts to decide if they should know.  Aren't you starving?"  Sirius nodded and with a nervous smile followed Orion to the Great Hall.


	4. Old Enemies

CHAPTER THREE

OLD ENEMIES 

It was just as she remembered.  The high-enchanted ceiling was showing the beautiful colors of the sky, as it was sunset.  The room was brightly lit with floating candles and four long solid oak tables with benches occupied the floor of the hall.  But something was different.  Normally the teachers sat at the long table at the front of the room, with Uncle in his magnificent 'headmaster' chair, but the teachers weren't there.  Instead, they sat at one of the four tables on the main floor.  With a look of confusion, and a fierce protective sense toward Sirius, she approached the professors with him not far behind.

            "I'm sorry we're late," Orion said to Albus, "It's good to see you all again," she said to the rest of the staff as she bowed and took her seat.  When Sirius was uncovered, a great gasp was heard from the teachers.  Some rose from their seats and pointed their wands as Snape had done; others were too shocked to do anything but stare.  

            "Will everyone please calm down and control yourselves," boomed Dumbledore, "and Professor Flitwick, please be so kind and SIT DOWN."  There was complete silence as the professor dropped his wand to his side and returned to his seat.  "Now, as I was about to say, Sirius is here as a guest, and he shall be treated as such.  You may have your own opinions of him, but I will be damned if any of you try to hurt him," said Albus, shooting a fierce glance at Severus.  "Now, back to business, eh?" he replied with a much lighter tone.

            Orion ate her meal slowly as she listened to her Uncle's plan. "As you know, a great war is brewing.  Our forces are strong, but we are in need of any creature that we can find to help defeat Voldemort once and for all," a few teachers shivered at the sound of Voldemort's name, but Orion kept on chewing.  "I have sent Hagrid to the mountains, where he is currently trying to convince the giants to help our cause, but I feel as though we should also recruit within our own forest.  Orion, since you can speak to practically every magical creature you come upon, I will be sending you there.  Since Hagrid isn't here, I will send Severus with you as he knows these woods almost as well as him."  Severus looked up at Orion, who was sipping her wine and focusing on Dumbledore.  Her eyes seemed a little wider and more agitated.  As he finished giving the rest of the teachers their assignments, Orion contemplated on what to say to convince some of the meanest creatures around to give to a cause that they could care less about; and how to survive a night with the hated Potions master.

            "Remember, once the semester starts, we will act as we have always acted--calm and serene.  Not a word of this to any student."  There was a nod of heads from all the teachers.  Although Albus sounded confident and sure, Orion could see the worried look on his face.  As everyone got up to leave, she gave her Godfather a hug.  "Don't worry Uncle Albus, good will always prevail over evil.  We will win this fight."

            "With you here on our side, I have little doubt."

***

With a smile and a wave at the front gates, Dumbledore sent Severus and his goddaughter out to the forest.  When he was out of sight, the professor turned and smiled at his companion.  

            "I would just like to reintegrate the fact that I hate you," she said at the sight of his smirk. 

            "I have missed you as well," he said with the heaviest of sarcasm, "Let's not let our feelings get in the way of our mission though shall we?"

"If you can control yourself I will try also," she said with a clenched jaw.  They entered the woods.  Though it was barely eight o' clock, the forest seemed darker than ever.  The wind whispered in their ears and twigs snapped every few minutes, making them both jump.  The first creature they came upon was a Unicorn.  "Thank God," Orion whispered as they neared the great animal.  She stepped in front of Severus, as it is accustomed to have the woman approach a Unicorn before any man.  She gently stroked the horse's snout and face, while she recited, "O magnificent creature of the forest, we are in desperate need of your help.  A great evil threatens these woods, and we would be forever in your debt if you would join our cause and defeat the evil Lord Voldemort, so that all of the world will be safe and harmonious again."  The Unicorn looked at Orion's luminous green eyes and nodded its great head, then turned and disappeared into the trees.

            "Well that was easy enough," she said more to herself than Severus.

            "Only because you are a woman was that easy for you," he replied.  

            "Don't talk to me," she snapped, turning on him.  "Just...don't.  I'd rather not have to tolerate you're damned sarcasm tonight."  And so they walked on, not speaking a word to each other, until they came upon Firenze, the centaur.  "Firenze!  How good to see you!" cried Orion as she bowed in the deepest respect to her old friend.           

            "Orion, it's been a long time.  What brings you to the forest?" asked the great animal.  Orion recited her speech, though with much less authoritative tone.  

            "Of course I am on your side, I will always stay where good reigns," Firenze agreed, "and I will be sure to help recruit others, though the other centaurs will be hard to convince.  It's good to see you again," he said with a wink and a smile.

            "This won't be the last time we see each other," Orion replied as Firenze gave another smile and went off through the trees.

            Although it seemed their job was easy, Orion and Severus did come across some of the less desired species of the Forbidden Forest.  Convincing a troll to join them _and stay away from the castle was quite the challenge, and Severus had to paralyze a werewolf in order for Orion to even talk to him without getting bitten.  After a long hard night, the two weary travelers made their way back to the castle.  _

            "It's too bad we hate each other, we make a pretty good team," Severus began.

            "I wouldn't be getting any ideas Professor."  The conversation was at an end.  As they walked, Orion a few feet in front of Severus, she heard a horrifying noise.  "Get up in the tree," she commanded to him.

            "What? Why? What's going--"     

            "NOW," Orion cut him off.  Both scrambled up into the nearest tree.  Severus still did not hear or see anything to be so frightened about.  

            "Here, eat this," Orion said as she handed a flower petal to him.  He nearly spat the disgusting thing out as he tried to choke it down.  Orion swallowed hers with ease.  Then she reluctantly put a hand to Snape's, and the pair became invisible.  Just then, Severus noticed the ground moving beneath them.  Leaves jumped out of the way as a great snake eased its way through the forest floor.  It was the largest of the species that he had ever seen.  He gasped in horror as it slithered passed their tree.  The serpent stopped and raised its enormous head to sniff the air.  After being satisfied that there was nothing there to be eaten, he moved on.  Orion had one hand over Snape's mouth and the other was holding his hand in a death grip.  After the snake was out of sight, she let go.

            "It's a good thing you're so quiet when we're being hunted," she said sarcastically.

            "What the hell is that thing doing here?" demanded Severus as he rubbed his hand, "and what was that disgusting stuff you made me eat?"

            "It was an enchanted rose petal.  When eaten, it makes you smell like a rose.  It confuses the snake--one minute he smells human flesh, and the next a nasty flower.  As to why he's in the forest, I suspect it has something to do with our favorite Dark Lord.  And you are quite welcome for saving your pathetic skin," she said as she slid effortlessly from the branches back onto the ground.  Snape followed her with much less ease.

            "We should have followed it," Orion said.

            "Are you insane?  You want to die tonight, don't you?"  Orion cocked her head.  "I have no objections, but I would rather live to see tomorrow!" shouted Severus.

            "Shh, he might hear you," said Orion, and he immediately shut up.  She laughed at his cowardice.  "Not so tough when your life is on the line, are you?"

            "Listen, Miss Avery, just because you're not a student here anymore--" he was cut off as Orion squealed,  "Look, he left a trail through the leaves.  Let's have a look, shall we?"  Orion grabbed his robes and half dragged him toward the end of the snake's path.

***

            It seemed to go on forever, and Severus was no longer frightened, but annoyed.  "Honestly, we could be resting safely in our own beds right now," he said as his eyes scanned their surroundings.  "Who cares why that snake is here; there are a lot of terrifying things in the forest.  Let's turn around."

            "Well alright if you want to go back," Orion said as Severus heaved a great sigh of relief, "I just hope you'll be able to find your way back on your own."  There was no use.  She had her mind set and there was no use trying to change it.  She laughed to herself, and then abruptly stopped.  Up ahead through the trees, there seemed to be some sort of clearing.  There were great spouts of fire being thrown over and through the trees, and the roar of a great animal could be heard.

            "Oh my God, Artemas!" Orion shouted.  She immediately grasped Snape's hand and the trees disappeared and a cave grew out of the depths.  The great dragon stood with his back to them, breathing fire and cursing the humans that had dared to disturb him.  Orion stepped out from the shadows, though Severus was not so sure, and so remained hidden in a nook against the cave wall.  Orion walked calmly to where Artemas could see her.  He gave one last breath of fire and turned his back to the intruders outside the cave, throwing his great spiked tail every which way.  

            "Orion, what are you doing here?" he asked in his own flowing language. 

            "I heard you needed a little help fending off some nasty pests," she replied with a smile.  Artemas laughed.  Then he turned around again to further his fight.  Orion stepped out from the cave and saw twenty-five masked wizards, all holding their wands and pointing them toward the great dragon.

            "Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters," answered Snape as he came up behind Orion.  "I don't know why they would be trying to fight a dragon, though.  His magic is much more powerful than theirs; they don't have a chance."  Orion, with eyes that glowed with a fire of their own, advanced on the Death Eaters.  She threw her hands outward, and the wizards went flying into the trees.  Nearly every one of them had been knocked out.  Severus and Artemas were impressed.  It seemed as though someone else was too.  

            And there he emerged, clapping, with an evil grin on his face and a giant snake by his side; the man himself, Lord Voldemort.  Orion had never felt such rage and hatred within her, but she managed to play Voldemort's game.

            "Nice work, very impressive," he smirked.

            "Tom!  It's been awhile.  How've you been?" teased Orion as she made her way to Tom Riddle.  It seemed as though she was meeting all sorts of people she hadn't seen in ages.  Some of which she would have rather not seen ever again.

            "Very good indeed.  You seem like you are in good health.  And Severus Snape!  How I've missed your ugly face," sneered Voldemort.

            "Leave him be," said Orion as she pushed Severus back behind Artemas.  The Death Eaters were beginning to rise and advance on Orion with their wands raised.

            "No," protested Voldemort, "this one's mine."  He made his way toward Orion with his own wand raised in her direction.  He obviously did not realize whom he was messing with, for she had become much more powerful than the last time they had met.

            "Are you prepared to die?" he asked with a smile.

            "Are you?"  Just then Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and into Orion's.  She placed it in her robes next to her Great grandfather's sword.  "A moment of reflection, please," she said as she walked around the circle of Death Eaters that had formed around Voldemort and herself.  "Don't think that I can't see each and every one of your hideous, repulsive faces!" she shouted at the masked wizards.  She stopped in front of a rather tall, skinny man.  "Lucius Malfoy.  Tisk tisk.  I thought you would've known better than to join up with the likes of him," she said as she looked through the robes and into the stark white face of Malfoy.  "It's a shame really," she said as she moved in closer and put her arms around his waist, "I thought you were rather enticing."  He wriggled away from her grasp and looked down at the ground, avoiding her gaze though it was directly at his eyes.  She turned around and made her way toward the other end of the ring, while Voldemort watched her every move.  "Vincent Crabbe, and Goyle!  My dear boys," she said as she stopped in front of two rather large figures, "just wait till the headmaster hears about this, you will surely be kicked out of Hogwarts."

            "Enough!  It's you or me this time Avery!" roared Voldemort as he advanced on the Enigma, with his pet snake slithering menacingly behind him.  His rage enveloped him as he tried to think of a way to bring her down.  For once in his pitiful life, he was the underdog--fighting the biggest, meanest, and most powerful creature on the planet.

            "I will kill you," he reassured Orion.  She came [RJ1] back with a kick right in his jaw.  Tom flew backwards and landed face down in the dirt.  The serpent lunged at her, but Orion was too quick; she drew her sword and slashed through the reptile's skin.  It fell onto the ground, heaving with pain.  Voldemort screamed for his beloved as Orion advanced on him.  She pressed her weapon ever so slightly into Riddle's neck.  The Death Eaters were furious and raised their wands once more.  

            "Go ahead, take your best shot!" she commanded of them, still pinning down Voldemort.  

            "_Cruico!" shouted all the figures at once.  With one wave of her hand, the spells reflected back onto the Death Eaters.  They were flown once again back into the woods, all nearly dead this time.  _

            "Go home, all of you."  And with another wave of her hand, the masked men disappeared, as she sent them to their homes.

            Artemas and Severus emerged from the cave, amazed by what they had witnessed.  "By the heavenly stars!  That was brilliant Orion!" said Artemas.  But Orion still had fire in her eyes, and with a defiant glare, silenced the dragon.  Then she kicked Voldemort over onto his back, and after replacing her sword, knelt down to him.

            "So here we are.  After all that fuss about killing me, here you lay on your back looking up to the very person you just threatened," laughed Orion.  She bent down so that her hair fell on Voldemort's face, and their noses nearly touched.  "Does this scare you?" she asked, "or does it just piss you off?"

            Just then Tom kicked Orion off of himself, and she landed on her back a few yards away.  Before he had time to do anything she leapt to her feet, pointed a solitary finger at Voldemort's forehead, and he immediately crumpled onto the ground, clearly unconscious.  Still fuming, Orion brought up a hand to guide her prisoner back to the castle.

            "I think its time to go," Severus said as he again stepped out from the cave.  The dragon nodded in agreement.  As Voldemort floated a few inches from the ground, Orion came to Artemas.

            "I think you should leave this place.  The forest is no longer safe, not even for you.  I will be fine here," she promised him, "and I swear if I ever need you, I will play my flute."

            "When the time comes, I will be by your side."  Orion gave the dragon another kiss, and his great head turned toward Snape.

            "Artemas old friend, this is Professor Snape, a teacher at Hogwarts.  Professor, this is Artemas, the last of his kind, and a very dear and dangerous friend of mine."  Severus bowed to the dragon, and Artemas nodded in respect.

            "Now leave this place, and be happy and safe."  And with an effortless stretch of his wings, Artemas flew into the sky.  Orion looked at Severus with an exhausted but proud expression. 

            "Nice work," he said, "for an amateur."

            Orion had had enough.  "You know, if you weren't so Goddamned full of yourself--" and the fighting began as they made their way through the forest and back to Hogwarts, with an unconscious Voldemort following close behind.  

***

            As the night grew older and dawn approached, Severus spoke to his opposite.  He would never admit it, but she seemed to have put a spell on him.  He choked down a sneer and attempted to converse with her.

            "What you did back there was rather impressive."

            "Impressive, eh?  You think that what I did was bloody _impressive!?" shrieked Orion, "What I did was horrible, humiliating.  What I did was primitive."_

            "Here we go again.  You are given a compliment and you fail to accept it without some sort of criticism.  Explain yourself."  Orion paused to take a deep breath.

             "Listen, I have great power, yes?  I am one not to be trifled with.  I am all powerful and anyone who defies me should be killed, right?" Severus blinked and cleared his throat.  

            "Well, if that's how you wish to be described."  Orion snorted.

            "My powers are to protect people, not hurt them.  I'm not supposed to kill or injure anyone.  My magic is pure, and should not be used against someone else unless it is absolutely necessary."

            "Well I would say that was a necessary time.  He certainly wasn't joking when he said he was going to kill you," Snape reminded her.

            "Yes, that's true.  And he probably would've killed me."  She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  "Still, what I did was unethical--I shouldn't have teased those Death Eaters.  Every other time before this when I've met and fought Tom it was purely for show.  I never felt the enormous amount of hate for him as I did tonight."

            "And you could have killed him, but you didn't, which was very merciful, and unusual, of you.  God knows I would have," Snape said, "and so you should have nothing to be ashamed of."

            "Still--" Orion said as she looked thoughtfully toward the sky.  When she brought her eyes back down they met Snape's.  She had never really made eye contact with him.  That was one of the many unwritten rules of Hogwarts.  His eyes were pitch black and seemed empty.  But there was something there.  Perhaps loneliness?  It couldn't be ruled out.  'Good Lord' she thought.  'Am I connecting with this slime ball?'

***

            As they reached the castle grounds, Orion decided it would be best to apparate once more to Dumbledore's office in case anyone saw her floating prisoner.  She placed her hand on Snape's cloaked arm, and with her other shaking hand she touched Voldemort's head.  Her head pounded in horrible agony as Voldemort began to tremble and quiver in his spot in the air.  The pain was too much for Orion, and before she could apparate, she pulled her hand from Riddle's head.  She fell into Snape's arms, shivering with eyes wide open.  Severus sat on the grass and held the broken woman, as Voldemort fell to the ground because she had lost all concentration.  

            "Your powers, they are pure, and evil must cut through you like a knife when you touch it," he said more to himself than her, "just as evil burns from the touch of a pure soul," as he noticed thin burns on Voldemort's face.  

            "I saw... I saw... horrible... screams... laughing," Orion stuttered as she tried to regain her composure.  The Potions master sat on the moist grass, with a former student lying against his chest.  He trembled at her touch, but he could do nothing but hold her.  

            And so they slept, Orion and Severus.  He awoke first, to the bright sunlight that announced it was midday.  Voldemort lay as he was the previous night, and his enemy slept peacefully on Snape's chest.  He shook her lightly, and her eyes opened a little.  When she saw where she had been lying she immediately stood up.  After the pure shock of it all she asked Snape what time it was.

            "Eleven thirty," he replied as he replaced his pocket watch, "It's time to show our guest to the headmaster."

            Orion slowly got up and stretched.  Her back and knees screamed out from torture, but her heart, her heart hurt more than anything.  Then she remembered all the horrors that lie in Voldemort's head, and she wanted so desperately to kill him.  "Let's go," she said.  She raised Voldemort into the air once more, and this time she took part of her robes and placed them between her hand and Riddle's head.  She grabbed Severus by the hand and their grassy bed turned to stone as the walls of Hogwarts grew up around them.  They hadn't made it into Dumbledore's office.  Orion's strength was not yet back.  But it was gradually returning to her, for they were but down the hall from the entrance of her uncle's office.  With Severus still holding on to her, Orion made her way to the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to Dumbledore.  With a wave the statue moved to the side to let them pass.  The professor was amazed once again, because she didn't need passwords to get around.  

            Once they reached the top Severus knocked on the door.  He heard voices from behind it, and then Albus said, "Come in," and they entered.  Sirius Black stood leaning against Dumbledore's shelves of books, and opposite him, leaning against a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw (who was currently out), was Remus Lupin.  

            "Oh thank goodness you're back.  We were getting worried--" Albus stopped.  He noticed that there were more people standing before him than he sent into the woods the night before.  "My God," he whispered.  Both Sirius and Remus jumped out of their skins as Orion brought Voldemort in front of her.

            "Please, don't panic.  He was in the woods last night...with Death Eaters... I tried to be reasonable... he tried to kill--" Severus quieted her.

            "We bring to you Lord Voldemort so that he can be questioned.  His minions won't dare try to take over the world without him, so this gives us more time to plan."

            Dumbledore thought a minute.  He looked at Black and Lupin, they looked back puzzlingly at him.  "Very well then, I never thought I would have this pleasure.  Please, set him down."

            The Enigma, now fully recovered, brought Voldemort to a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  Then she went embraced Remus; it was another reunion of old friends.

            "Are you staying with us?"

            "No, the full moon is almost here.  I'm here to help...and get my potion from Severus," he said as Snape came to rest against Dumbledore's desk.

            "Please Orion, wake him," said Albus.

            The woman went to Tom and leaned over.  "It's time to wake up," she whispered menacingly in his ear.  He stirred a bit, and when he didn't open his eyes, she used the back of her hand and slapped Voldemort across the face so hard the other men grabbed their own faces in pain.  Riddle's eyes opened wide and he stared at the four faces that stared back at him.

***

            He was bound to his chair so that all he could move was his hideous head.  "Well, looks as though I have a fan club," he sneered as he looked around the room.  His eyes settled on Sirius.  "I was hoping I would run into you sooner or later.  You're looking mighty fresh since your unfortunate demise."  Sirius snapped.  He lunged at Voldemort.  Orion stopped him in mid-flight, and Sirius looked at her like the mad man everyone thought he once was.

            "It's all right, calm down Sirius.  He can't hurt you," Orion said as she pulled him back to his position on the wall.  Tom laughed at the scene.  "You really should have killed me while you had the chance," he told her.  She drew her sword and pressed it against Tom's neck, harder than the night before so that blood trickled down his robes.  Sirius laughed this time.

            "She may be able to stop me, but no one can stop her."

            "Enough.  Orion, please, as you were," commanded Dumbledore as he appeared from the shadows behind Tom and came to rest in front of him.  "I want to ask you one simple question, and I would appreciate an honest answer."  Voldemort stared Albus in the eyes with a wild look.  

            "Why did you go after the dragon?" he asked.  Severus looked astonished.  How did he know Riddle was hunting Artemas? 

            "If you would have paid attention in school, dear Albus, or if my _faithful servant here would have studied some of the more rare ingredients that can be used in potion making, you would already know the answer to that."  All five faces remained expressionless.  "But since you all are the dumbest creatures on the earth, let me explain.  Dragon's blood will protect you from all magic.  Even yours, Orion.  So you see, if I have dragon's blood, I can defeat even an Enigma."  He smiled a most evil smile at the woman.  _

            "You forgot one key step in trying to conquer a dragon," Orion whispered.  The men in the room turned to stare.  "In order to even come close to a dragon, since no magic will kill it, you must first put it to sleep.  Only the leaves from an ancient Angeleye tree will create the necessary fumes to knock out a such an enormous creature."

            "Of course I did not forget that step.  I am _not stupid.  One of my servants had failed in retrieving the leaves for me.  I thought I might try to kill the dragon anyway.  I would have succeeded if it wasn't for you."_

            "Well, as long as you're here under our care you'll not be killing anyone," he said through gritted teeth, "Orion, please show our guest to his new home."  He meant the dungeons.  

            Still bound by Orion's magic, Voldemort was lead deep into the basement of the castle.  When she stopped, she opened the door of a regular looking jail cell--though there was nothing regular about Hogwarts.           

            "Your quarters, Tom," she said as she shoved him into his cage.  She pulled the magic from his body so that he could move freely, and he came to her.  With his face pressed against the bars he whispered, 

"This will never hold me.  I will escape, and you will help me."

            "The day I help you will be the day Hogwarts crumbles to the ground."  Before he could say anything else, the woman was gone.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [RJ1]


	5. Nigel and Tom

CHAPTER FOUR

NIGEL AND TOM 

When she returned to her Godfather's office, Remus, Severus, and Sirius were all gone.        

"I sent them down to dinner," Albus said as he read the question on her face.  "Come, Orion, let's walk together."  The woman jumped, startled by her Godfather's address to her.  She new that Albus was going to ask something of her.

            "What is it?"

            "It's about the teaching job I offered you," he sighed, "I got an application and resume from an American who wishes to fill the position."

            "An AMERICAN? At HOGWARTS?  Whoever heard of such a horrible thing!  Uncle!  Honestly—" she was furious.

            "Please Orion.  I know how much teaching here means to you.  But I could use you as my right hand…woman.  There's still loads of planning to do and I don't know how I'm going to do it on my own," his eyes shimmered.  Orion thought for a moment.  "And if you'll do this for me," he continued, "I'll give you a guidance counselor position.  Lord knows we could use one here with all the crazy things that happen," he smiled.  His Goddaughter was certainly not qualified to be a counselor, and Albus knew that; but apparently he thought she should try it out anyway.

            "Alright then, I suppose I shall give it a shot."  A great smile graced Dumbledore's face.  "But on one condition.  Let me interview this American; let me determine if he is qualified enough to teach here."  Albus looked a little worried, but then said, "Works for me!  He arrives on Wednesday.  Off to dinner then!"

***

            On Wednesday evening the teaching staff sat down for their last quiet meal before the students arrived and the new semester started.  They sat at the staff table that night.  Orion sat on the left side of Dumbledore, and Sirius sat to the left of her.  As they ate, the doors of the Great Hall flew open and a man came running in.

            "So…sorry…I'm late," the American said, clearly out of breath.  His short dark brown hair flew out of his head in every direction.  His eyes were a warm caramel.  He had excessively arched eyebrows and a quaint nose.  Dumbledore put up a hand to silence him, and then he introduced the new professor.  "Professors, Mr. Filch.  This is Professor Nigel Jones.  He is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Please, Nigel, let me introduce you to your new co-workers."  Nigel approached the table, and Albus started introducing all the teachers one by one.  He started at his right, with Professor McGonagall and finished that side with Snape.  Severus gave him a death stare as they were introduced.  Then Jones made his way back to the center of the table and Albus introduced Orion.

            "Nigel, this is my Goddaughter, Orion Avery.  She is our guidance counselor."

            "Pleased to meet you," Nigel said as he kissed her hand.

            "Pleasure's all mine," she replied with a wink and a smile.  Sirius noticed her mock flirtatious behavior.

            "And my God!  If it isn't the famous Sirius Black!  What an honor it is to meet you.  A true honor," he repeated as he violently shook Black's hand.

            "Nice to meet a fan." 

            Nigel leaned over and whispered, "Never thought you were evil.  Not once."  Sirius gave him a little smile.  When Professor Jones made his way down the table once more, Sirius said to Orion, "Guidance counselor, eh?  Didn't know you had such qualifications."

            "Shut it Black."

            "Now that you've met everyone, come, have a seat," boomed Albus over the conversation.  Sirius took advantage of the opportunity to embarrass Orion.

            "Nigel, old boy, come!  Sit between Orion and myself."  He couldn't help but laugh to himself.  Orion looked as though she could have killed him.  Black pushed his chair away from hers and another appeared between the two.  Jones took a seat.  

            "Thanks Sirius!"

            "No problem," he said with a wink. 

            "So, how long have you been here Miss Avery?" asked Jones.

            "I graduated when I was one hundred and ten."

            "What?  One hundred and what?  How… how old are you now?"

            "One hundred and thirty nine."

            "What the--?  Am I missing something?"  Half the teachers snickered, Sirius burst out laughing.

            "I'll explain after dinner," replied Albus from behind Orion.

            Nigel tried to make conversation with her, but she was clearly not in the mood.  Sirius had humiliated her.  Soon the teachers were done with their meals, and one by one got up and left the hall.  Pretty soon only Albus, Orion, and Jones remained.

            "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," said Orion, cutting off Jones.  She got up and stormed out of the room.

            "She's, uh—"

            "Interesting, eh?" Albus said.

            "I was going to say feisty, but I guess that covers it too.  What's her story?"

            "Orion is very old, very wise, and very gifted.  She is an Enigma, an ancient breed of superior wizards born every five hundred years to protect mankind," Albus snickered to himself as he saw the shocked expression on Nigel's face.  "She knows more than any of us will ever know.  And she is the most powerful person on this planet.  So I suggest you don't try to upset her."

"Too late for that," Nigel said as Orion re-entered the hall, looking a lot calmer than she did when she exited.

            "Right then, Professor Jones, if you please," she beckoned Nigel from his seat and they walked out of the Great Hall together.

            "I'm so sorry if I upset you in any way," he began.

            "Yes, well, you should be."  Nigel tensed up and became silent.  Orion laughed, "My dear boy I was only joking," she said with a smile.  Jones' tight muscles began to relax a bit.  She could tell by his look that he was nervous.  "So I guess Albus told you about me eh?"

            "Yes.  I'm sorry.  I don't mean to look nervous or frightened.  I suppose I'm just intimidated."

            "Well, you should be intimidated by me." Jones laughed, but Orion was serious this time.  "So, think you're qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

            "Well yes, I believe I'm fully qualified."

            "Have lots of training 'in the field' do you?"

            "Yes of course, experience like that is a necessity."

            "And have you taught this sort of thing before?"

            "Yes, in Boston's Kangafits School for the Magically Inclined.  I have references if you'd like to see them."

            "No need, I believe you.  There is one other thing--" Orion was cut short.  Remus and Sirius were running down the hall toward them.  

            "Thank God...we...found you," gasped Lupin.

            "It's...Tom.  He's acting...very strange," heaved Sirius.  The four wizards scrambled down to the dungeon, and gathered their breath as they stopped at Voldemort's cell.  He was sitting, cross-legged, facing the corner of his cell.  He wasn't blinking, and it seemed he wasn't breathing either.  Orion entered his cell, with her hand on her sword.

            "What's wrong old friend?" she whispered in his ear as she knelt down to him.  "Feeling a bit lonely?"

            It happened so quick no one had time to react.  Voldemort took hold of Orion's wrist and hoisted her sword up to her neck.  Both were standing as Lupin, Black, and Jones raised their wands and demanded that he let her go.

            "Put down your wands you stupid humans.  If you try anything, you will kill your friend."  Now he whispered into Orion's ear.  "Take me to the forest."  She fought desperately to break free of his grip, but he just held on tighter.  The pain from Orion's head and chest were excruciating.  She couldn't breathe.

            "NOW!"  Immediately the stone walls and three men disappeared, and trees sprouted around them, but Riddle's grasp was too tight, and they only made it to Hagrid's hut.  Orion tried to scream, but nothing came out.

            "Thought you'd hold me till you had your way with me, eh?  I told you you'd help me out.  Now it's your turn to be the victim."  Before Orion knew what was happening, Tom had taken his wand from her robes, knocked her over the head with the butt of her sword, and fled into the forest.  She fell to the ground, unconscious and sword-less.

***

            The sun was rising when Remus, Sirius, and Nigel came running out of the castle doors out onto the grounds.  "She could be anywhere in that forest," said Lupin.

            "She might not even be in the forest," said Black as he scanned the grounds for any sight of her.

            "Sirius is right.  Looks like he knocked her out right in front of that hut," responded Jones as he ran down the hill to her side.  

***

            Orion awoke in a hospital bed.  Her vision was still fuzzy and she had been drooling on her pillow. 

            "Good lord," she said as she noticed a large gathering watching her sleep.  The three men that had saved her and Dumbledore were all standing around her bed.

            "How are you feeling, child?" asked Albus.

            "Perhaps better.  I'm not really sure."

            "What happened after you apparated?" Nigel wanted to know.

            "He hit me over the head with my sword and took off with the damned thing into the forest...God how could I have been so foolish!" she grabbed her face, her eyes still burning furiously.

            "Come now gentlemen, let the poor child rest.  I must insist that you leave," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she entered the room.  They left reluctantly, but Dumbledore kissed Orion's forehead before he exited.

            "I'm glad you're all right, you gave us quite a fright."

            "I'm just glad he didn't take me along for the ride, I might just have died," she smiled.  Once they were alone, Madam Pomfrey administered some foul tasting medicine.

            "For the head pain, my dear.  And it'll help ye sleep."  She was right.  It was only a matter of minutes before Orion was once again drifting off to sleep.

            As she slept she dreamed of Severus, of all people.  Professor Snape, who she had despised so many years ago.  'Had he always been so cruel?' she wondered.  Yes, he had.  He was always the dark and mysterious Professor Snape--the teacher who every student dreaded getting a detention from, or even confronting.  But she was never afraid of him.  He knew what she was, and never let up on her, and she had little respect for him, and was never afraid to show it.  The medicine started to wear off, and Orion opened her eyes, and looked straight into Snape's.


	6. Warm Feelings and Cold Lips

CHAPTER FIVE

WARM FEELINGS AND COLD LIPS 

Her head was the only thing she could move.  It shot up like a cannon.

"What the hell are you doing here?  UGH! Get away from me!" she screamed as she noticed that Severus had been holding her hand.

"Calm down Miss Avery, I have no unnecessary intentions, I was merely tending to your hand wound."

"Isn't that Poppy's job?"

"She's out at the moment.  She unfortunately ran into me in the hall as she was leaving and asked if I would come watch over you.  I would have refused, but she probably would have killed me."

"You should have refused."  It wasn't blind hatred.  Both Severus and Orion had their reasons.  It would have seemed childish had anyone else witnessed their conversation.

"Why do you despise me so?"

            "Because you are an insecure, cowardly, cruel bastard who doesn't deserve the boots you walk around in."  Orion's eyes were once again ablaze.

            "More than you know," he whispered, referring to her cursing.

            "What?"

            "Nothing."  

            "No really, please Professor.  Anything you have to say to me should be said straight to my face."

            "Well if you really want to know, Miss Avery, I believe you have the largest ego of anyone I have ever had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing." Orion stared, rather dumbfounded.  She pulled out her dagger from her side and placed it under his chin.

"You of all people should not criticize me for thinking I am 'better than everyone'." Severus glared at her.  Without Orion knowing what was happening, he plucked the dagger from her hand.  As he was placing it back in it's hilt, he 'accidentally' cut her forearm.  "You bastard!" she shouted as she placed her sheets over the bleeding wound.  

"I'm sorry," he said remorsefully, "but don't you know it's dangerous to play with knives?"  His eyes laughed at her.

"Get out."  Severus got up and with one graceful swish of his robes, was gone.

***

Three horrific hours later Orion was finally released from Madam Pomfrey's ridiculous rule.  Her wounds were healed, but her eyes still burned, her chest still felt heavy, and she now had a bandage over the cut that Snape had given her.  She returned to her chambers, showered, dressed, and made her way to the Great Hall in preparation for the arriving students.  As she approached the staff table, Albus spoke.

            "Orion, good to see you again.  Feeling better I hope?"

            "Much.  Thank you," she said as she turned to walk to her seat.  She scrutinized Severus--he shot a glare right back at her.  

Orion took her seat between Albus and Madam Hooch just as Professor McGonagall got up to welcome the new first years.  Sirius was in his room, hidden from the students prying eyes.  It was just a matter of minutes after she left before the rest of the student body began to file in.  Orion watched them as they made their way to their respected tables and took their seats.  She was searching, searching...for him.  And then she saw him.  Taller, broader than she expected him to look, but she never really imagined how he would appear.  When she saw the scar, she new she had found Harry Potter.  

            Just as she found him he locked eyes with her.  A very warm feeling came over both of them, and he continued to stare well after he sat down.  Ron Weasley noticed he seemed to be far away.  "Harry?  What's the matter with you?" he asked as he followed Harry's eyes up to the staff table.  "Whoa," was all that came out of his mouth, which was hanging on the floor.  Harry punched him and both looked away from Orion's watchful study.

            "Who is she?" Ron asked.

            "I don't know.  Obviously a new teacher."

            "Obviously.  She's beautiful.  I hope she's not the new Dark Arts teacher.  It'd be a shame to lose a thing like that."

            "Ron, honestly, what are you going on about?" demanded Hermione Granger from the other side of Harry.  She too followed Ron and Harry's gaze up to Orion, who was engaged in conversation with Madam Hooch.

            "Boys," she sighed.

***

            "Severus, a word if you please," Albus stepped into the dungeon classroom of the Professor.

            "Of course.  Is something wrong?"

            "Well I would like to know what happened to my goddaughter's arm.  As I remember, it was not one of the original injuries she received."  Severus sighed, but his face turned red.  _Here it is_, he thought, _the moment has finally come.  I'm going to get fired because of that damned girl._

            "I am so sorry Albus.  It was an accident.  She pulled her dagger on me," the old man's eyes grew wide, "because I insulted her.  I grabbed the weapon from her and tried to calmly place it back in its holder, but it slipped--"

            "Slipped?" Albus asked curiously.  A small groan came from the Potions master.

            "I'll just get my things--"

            "Goodness no man, you're not going to get fired for that," Dumbledore laughed.  Snape looked up into the half moon spectacles.  "Lord knows she probably deserved it."

            "Sir?"

            "Ah Severus, I love Orion as if she were my own daughter.  But for as long as I've known her, I know that she has a way with playing with people's minds, provoking them until their rage envelops them.  Its just part of who she is.  Antagonizing, wouldn't you say?"

            "Well, yes--"

            "I don't blame you for what you did, but nor do I approve of it," Albus sighed a very deep and resentful sigh, "but I am tired of the way you treat each other.  I know you have your differences, but these days the fighting between you two seems so insignificant.  I would appreciate it greatly if you at least tried to get along."

            "But sir, I've already tried.  It's her--" Dumbledore put up a hand to silence him.

            "I will take care of Orion.  Thank you for your time Severus."

***

            Several days later, Orion sat at her desk in her new office.  It was fairly large for an office, but she liked wide-open spaces.  It reminded her a lot of Dumbledore's office, with walls of books and pictures of famous wizards.  Two velvet chairs sat in front of her cherry wood desk.  There was a fireplace and a dark emerald green rug on the floor in the middle of the room.

            "To match your beautiful eyes," Albus had told her.  She was now thinking about her decision to let the American take over her job.  It was never really officially her job, but now since she was receiving no visitors, she longed to be in a classroom.  She decided to go to the door, like an impulse.  She opened it, and as she glanced down the corridor, a dark haired, green-eyed boy of sixteen walked up to her.

            "Well if it isn't Harry Potter.  I'm pleased to finally meet you," she said with a warm smile.  Harry returned it.

            "Please, come in.  Let's chat."  She moved aside as Harry entered her office.  "So, what's up?  Girl trouble?" he smiled and shook his head no.

            "Snape trouble?" he laughed.

            "Voldemort trouble?" the boy looked into her eyes.

            "I feel him everywhere.  My scar burns day and night.  Mostly though when I'm outside."

            "Does it hurt right now?"

            "No, I actually, well, feel very warm right now.  I know it sounds strange, but ever since I first saw you at the feast at the beginning of the year, I feel as if I've known you forever."

            "Well, maybe you have," she said with bright eyes.  Harry looked confused.  "Whenever you see something you love--chocolate, Quidditch, your parents--this warm feeling you have around me, do you have it then?"

            "Yes, I suppose I do."

            "Well, love is the purest, most powerful form of magic.  It's what saved you so many years ago," she said, looking at Harry's scar.  He still didn't understand.

            "But I don't love you.  I mean, you know, no offense."  Orion laughed.

            "Of course you don't!  Harry, I'm an Enigma.  I would explain, but I think a trip to the library would provide a better explanation," she got up to walk Harry to the door.  "I want you to know, though, that you and I have a connection.  If you ever need me, just call me with your heart.  I will hear you.  Do you understand?"

            "Yes."

            "Try saying it with your heart."  Harry looked once more into her eyes.  His heart raced.

            "_Yes."_

            "Very good Mr. Potter.  I think we can expect more wonderful things from you," she said with a smile and pushed him out the door.  Always best to leave them hanging, she thought to herself.

***

Harry spent the next six hours in the library looking for anything on Enigmas.  Ron thought he was turning into Hermione, and he was scared out of his mind.

            "Don't you do this to me, Harry.  Don't you dare turn into a book-loving, know-it-all Hermione!"

            "Shut up Ron.  I told you, this is important to me.  If you're not going to help, then get out and stop distracting me."  Ron was appalled.

            "Fine."  And he stormed out.  After another full hour of searching Harry had had enough.  He threw _Magical Creatures of the Fifth Century onto the floor and grabbed his head in pure frustration._

            "Shh!  Harry, you shouldn't be making so much noise in the library," hissed Colin Creevey, who was snapping various shots of students in the room.

            "You shouldn't be taking pictures of students trying to study either," Harry replied.  Colin abruptly moved away.  When Harry looked up, he had a revelation.

            "Of course!  How could I be so foolish!" he said as he ran from the library.  Colin looked up from his camera.  

            'I used to think he was so awesome,' he said to himself, 'now I think his cheese has slid off his cracker.'

***

            It was eleven thirty when Orion woke up in bed, sweating and panting.  '_What a horrible dream_.' Her surroundings seemed so unfamiliar and she didn't dare lie back down to try and sleep.  So she grabbed her novel off her nightstand and proceeded to walk the halls of Hogwarts, making rounds of her own.  As she passed a rather dark area on the third floor, she saw Harry pressed desperately against the wall.  He looked as if he didn't want to be seen.

            "Harry?  What brings you out of bed this late at night?" she asked as she put her book down and placed it in her robes.  The boy stepped out of the shadows.

            "You can see me?"

            "Of course I can see you!  I'm not blind..." both looked confused.  "Oh wait, I know.  You're wearing an Invisibility Cloak aren't you?"

            "Yes, at least, it's supposed to make me invisible.  It seems as though its been failing on me these past few years."

            "Oh nonsense.  These things are guaranteed for all eternity," she said as Harry pulled it off and she took it, letting the shear magical fabric flow between her hands.  "Amazing things, these are--and very useful.  What were you using it for tonight?"

            "The restricted section of the library.  I know what an Enigma is now.  They listed most of your powers, but I must have skipped the part about being able to see through an Invisibility Cloak.  You're bloody amazing."  Orion gave a hearty laugh.

            "Well, thank you.  I apologize though.  I didn't think I'd be in a restricted book.  Nor did I think it would take you so long to find.  You were obviously passionate about finding out about me.  Passion is a very good trait," she said as she handed Harry his cloak.  "You'd better put this back on, I believe we have a visitor."  They had just enough time for the boy to pull on his cloak and Orion to pull out her book before Professor Snape rounded the corner.

            "Miss Avery!  What are you doing here?"

            "Remembering," she said as she stroked the walls of the hall, "And reading.  I can't sleep.  What brings you here?"

            "Making my rounds of course.  Have you seen anything...unusual?" he sneered, peering around Orion as she stepped in front of Harry.

            "Well, nothing unusual until you came 'round," she smiled.  He stared her down with the dark tunnels he had in place of eyes.

            "How utterly charming of you Miss Avery.  And you wonder why I still treat you as if you were eleven."

            Orion lost control.  She pushed him up against the wall, and he caught her and held tight.

            "I suggest you go to bed," he said, just as Harry saw his opportunity to slip by.  But he wasn't quick enough, and as Snape released his grip on Orion and stepped back, Harry's foot caught his calf and he fell.

            "POTTER!" he screamed.  Severus started snatching wildly at every inch of air around the hall, hoping to catch hold of Harry's cloak.  But the boy he was searching for was on the ground.  The woman watched all the commotion with amusement.

            "Professor, honestly, you look like a mad man."

            "I know he's here.  The dunderhead nearly tripped me.  POTTER!  SHOW YOURSELF!" He started dancing around the hall, hoping to run into Harry unexpectedly.  Orion grabbed him before he stepped on Potter, who lay frozen still on the ground.

            "Let go of me!" he screamed.  "You're _helping him, aren't you?"_

            "So what if I am?" she smirked.  Just then there was a rather loud scuffle of feet as Harry leapt off the floor and started to run down the hall.  Severus heard him and tried to break free of Orion's grasp.  'He bloody wants to kill him,' she thought.  So she did the only thing a respectable woman would do in her situation.  She pushed Severus up against the wall and kissed him.  His lips were cold and hard.  His eyes widened and he fell victim to her soft warm lips.  When Harry got to the end of the corridor, he noticed the silence and looked back to see the disgusting sight.  'Wow, she really is amazing,' he thought as he turned and ran the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

            When Orion saw Harry was gone, she released Severus.   "Well," she said as she gathered her book that had fallen during their kiss, "goodnight."  Severus watched her in astonishment as she walked slowly back to her chambers.


	7. Clues and Duels

CHAPTER SIX 

CLUES AND DUELS

            It was a few days before Orion saw Harry again.  He brought Ron and Hermione into the counseling office with him to meet her.

            "Harry!  How good to see you!" she said as she embraced him.  "Ron Weasley!  How wonderful to meet the bravest Weasley of them all.  A true Gryffindor."  Ron gave a nervous smile, but he appreciated being known for his actions, and not his red hair.  "Oh, and if it isn't Hermione Granger.  Simply brilliant you are!  How I wish I had your brain back in my day.  Come, sit all of you!"  Orion was ecstatic.  After Harry's visit she had a steady flow of students coming in to talk to her about their problems.

            "I just thought I would introduce you to my best friends," Harry said as they sat down.

            "And I'm so grateful you did.  Has Snape given you any trouble after the other night?" she asked, knowing full well that Harry had told Ron and Hermione all about it.

            "No, no trouble at all," he said.

            "He seems a bit, stunned though.  He's a lot quieter than before and he hasn't taken points from Gryffindor in almost a week."  Hermione smiled.

            "What did you do to him, Professor?" Ron wanted to know.  Orion was grateful that Harry hadn't told them about the kiss.

            "Just put him in his place, that's all. You just have to know how to handle him.  Snape's very insecure inside, he's not sure what he wants or who he really is."  And then it happened, just as it always happened.  The door to Orion's office flew open and there stood Professor Snape.

            "You three are late for class," he sneered, "So I suggest you get moving," he said an octave louder when he saw they didn't respond.

            "Professor Snape, if you please.  They are simply having a conference with me and I assure you that they are excused from class," Orion said as she got up and tried to push the door closed on Snape.

            "Prove it," he said.  As the two professors shot poisoned arrows at each other with their eyes, the trio decided it was time to leave after all.

            "It's ok, Professor Avery.  We should be getting back to class anyway," Harry said as they squeezed passed Snape.  As they walked down the hall together Hermoine said, "Well, at least he didn't take any points from us."  The boys nodded their head in agreement.

            "And ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness!" Snape shouted down the hall.  Ron shot a look at Hermione, who stared shamefully at the ground.

"Professor Snape, why on earth did you have to go and interrupt a session like that?  We were only talking--"

            "About me," Snape said as he pushed passed Orion and sat in the chair.  "Insecure, am I?  Have to know how to handle me?  What am I?  Just an animal to you?"

            "Well when you crash a party like the one I was just having, yes, I'd say you qualify as a big dumb animal."

            "Enough of this.  Why do you play games with me, Miss Avery?"

            "What are you talking about?  I play games with everyone, you're no different."

            "You know what I'm talking about."

            "I'm afraid I have no idea."

            "Why did you kiss me the other night?"  Orion paused.  The two engaged in a staring contest.  Severus won.  The woman got up from her chair, went over to him, and sat on his lap.  He shook violently at her touch, as she smoothed back his hair to reveal the dark circles under his eyes.

            "You really want to know?"

            "Why would I ask?"  She leaned in closer.

            "Like really, really want to know?"

            "Why would I bloody be here and ask the damn question if I didn't want to know!?" he screeched as he pushed Orion off him and stood up.  

            "Well it's not because I'm attracted to your temper," she said sarcastically.  She proceeded to trap him in between herself and the door.  Then she spoke in a whisper.

            "Because we were not alone that night in the hall.  And kissing you was the only thing I could think of to stop you from catching Harry.  Though incredibly disgusting at the time, I think I rather enjoyed it.  Would you like to kiss me now Professor?"  

            "How I loathe you," he said as he opened the door.

            "How?  Surely not any more than I loathe you?"  A swish of his robes and Snape was off down the hall.

            "Maybe some other time then?" Orion called.  Several students looked up at her as they passed by, some snickering.  'Yes, it is quite funny, isn't it?' she thought as she closed her door.

***

            That night Orion decided to take Black's dinner up to him herself.  She needed someone to talk to now.  He had long given up on her, and was merely a loyal and loving friend.  He was sitting by the window, looking at the stars, when she came in.

            "Hallo, Sirius," she said as she set his dinner tray on an end table.

            "Orion, I'm glad you're here.  Come look at this."  She moved to the window and looked out at the night sky.

            "A meteor shower, how wonderful."  Her eyes twinkled.

            "Yes, it is," he said with his mouth watering as he saw the tray she came in with.  He pounced on it like a lioness on an antelope.  Orion smiled.

            "Has Harry come to see you?"

            "Practically every other night it seems."

            "Good.  Listen, Sirius, I really came up here because I need someone to talk to about Professor Snape."

            "Well, all you're going to get out of me is how much I hate him.  Of course, we don't really need to talk about that," he said when he noticed her disapproving glare.  "What has he done now?"  

            "I'm worried about him.  He seems so unhappy here these days."  Sirius looked up from his chicken wing.  "I'm worried he'll go back."

            "To what?  Being a Death Eater?  I highly doubt that, sweetheart.  Snape may be described as every disgusting adjective in the dictionary but he wouldn't stoop that low just to be accepted."

            "How are you so sure though?  I mean, no one can get close enough to him to find out what he's thinking."

            "If he goes back he will be killed.  The Dark Lord hates traitors and is always more than happy to see them suffer.  I think he knows he's better off here."

            "I suppose you're right.  Done already?" she asked as Sirius licked the last of his mash potatoes off his plate.  "You eat like a dog."  Both gave a mighty bellow.

            Orion picked up the tray and headed toward the door.  "Well, thank you for the reassurance, Sirius.  You are such a good friend."

            "As are you," he smiled, "Anything else?"

            "Oh yes there is one more thing.  Do you recall the conversation we had with Voldemort about Artemas and the Angeleye tree?"

            "Yes, he said his servant failed to bring him the leaves.  What about it?"

            "Sirius, the only leaves from that tree that exist in the eastern hemisphere reside in Professor Sprout's greenhouse."

***

            The next day Orion got bored with pacing around her office, waiting for someone to come to her with his or her problems.  So she decided to wonder around her floor a bit.  As she passed one of the dueling classrooms a shower of sparks flew threw the doorway.  She peered in to see what was all the fuss.

            "Very good Mr. Malfoy.  Nice form.  Good choice of spells."  It was Snape.  He and Professor Jones had joined classes for an advanced dueling session.  

            "Are you alright, Neville?" asked Nigel.  Neville scrambled to his feet, his eyebrows scorched and his face black.

            "I'll be fine Professor.  Yes, I'm...just...fine," he passed out in Seamus Finnigan's arms.  Snape and the rest of the sixth year Slytherins looked quite pleased.

            "Seamus, will you and Mr. Weasley please take Mr. Longbottom to the Infirmary?"

            "Yes sir."  As Seamus and Ron carried out the unconscious Neville, the class' eyes fell on Orion, who was still standing at the door.

            "Ah, Professor Avery.  Do come and join us," said a cheerful Professor Jones.  Snape looked less than thrilled to see her.

            "Thank you, Professor," she said as she slid in next to Hermione and Harry.

            "Well, would anyone else like to try to defeat Mr. Malfoy?" asked Jones to the class.  Everyone looked down at the ground.  Even Harry, who didn't much feel like using magic against anyone today.  

            "_Good idea," said a voice in his head.  It sounded a lot like--Harry shot his head up to meet Orion's smiling face._

            "_I didn't even think about that until you came in," he told her._

            "_Well, sometimes I have that sort of effect on people."_

            "Well, since no one will show any interest in dueling Draco, why don't we try someone different?  Anyone care to go up against the person of their choice?"

There was a long silence, and then, "I wouldn't mind giving it a go."  It was Snape, and he had an evil grin on his face.

            "Oh Professor Snape.  Ha.  Well, that is a bit different.  But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see a professional wizard try his best at dueling.  Who do you wish to challenge?"  Snape looked at Orion, who was still looking at Harry.

            "Ah, Professor Avery.  Wonderful idea," Jones said, relieved that Snape hadn't chosen him.  Orion jerked her head up.  Snape formed a twisted smile with his lips.  Both stepped up onto the platform in the middle of the room.

            "Now, you will remember to bow," Nigel began.  When he saw the look in both their eyes he said, "or not.  Right then.  Professor, aren't you forgetting your wand?"  The woman looked at him.  She forgot that these people didn't know that she didn't need a wand.

            "Yes, Professor, your wand?" smirked Snape.

            "Oh, yes, of course.  My wand," she started to panic—she'd left her 'wand' in her office.  Looking desperately around the room, she stopped at Harry.  Ron had joined him.  "Well you see...my wand is currently under repair.  Does anyone have a wand that they could lend to me?"

            "I do!" called Harry.  He ran up to the platform and handed the professor his wand.

            "Thank you, Mr. Potter.  Well, this should suffice.  Now where were we?"

            "Honestly, Professor Avery.  Using another wizard's wand?"

            "Just start counting," Snape demanded as he and Orion raised their weapons.

            "Very well.  Good luck Orion.  One.  Two.  Three!"  It happened quicker than anyone thought it would.  The duel was over in one swift motion made by the Enigma.  She dropped her wand on 'Two' and had Snape's in her hand as soon as Jones spat out the first 'e' on 'Three'.  The Potions Master was furious.  Orion was quite pleased with the outcome, as the entire room stared at her.

            "Well...that...that...was, uh, interesting," stuttered Professor Jones, "How did you, um--" Professor Avery held up Snape's wand.

            "Right then, my turn to teach.  As you can see, everyone, I clearly did not need a wand to disarm Professor Snape here.  That is a very advanced magic, so no need to worry about that.  Can anyone tell me the lessons learned here today?"  Several hands shot up in the air.

            "Never challenge Professor Avery to a duel because she'll kick your--"

            "Yes, Mr. Finnigan, ha.  That indeed is very true.  Anyone else?"

            "You shouldn't duel someone who doesn't use a wand?"

            "Well, yes, Justin, that is true also.  But I'm looking for something deeper.  Yes, Miss Granger?"

            "It is a very bad idea to challenge someone to a duel when you don't know the full extent of his or her powers," said Hermione quite satisfactorily.

            "Yes, it is quite a bad idea indeed," she repeated, more to Snape than to the others watching them, "It is even a worse idea when you do know the full extent of his or her powers, and know that you are not nearly worthy enough for such a challenge."  The whole class stared at Severus, who looked as though he was ready to kill Orion.  She leaned down and whispered in his ear.  "You didn't really think you could take me, did you?"  She helped Severus up, who quickly pulled away from her.

            "My wand, Professor?"

            "Ah yes, of course.  Silly to think such a skinny piece of wood could produce anything but paper," she said as she opened Snape's robes and placed the wand back herself.  He grabbed her wrist and everyone in the room tensed up.  She pulled away from his grasp and turned to direct them.  "Well, I really enjoyed today's lesson," she said, winking at Ron, Hermione, and Harry, "but I really must be going."  She hopped off the platform and proceeded to the exit.

            "Well, thank you for that lesson, Professor Avery.  It was very, um, interesting.  Class, a thank you for the Professor."  The class reluctantly clapped for her as she left.  The famous trio, however, cheered.

***

            "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" screamed Severus as he burst into Orion's office.

            "I'm sorry, Professor, but you need an appointment." Snape took hold of her and threw her against the wall.

            "Stop playing these Goddamned games with me Orion."  

            "Ah, so you feel you have the right to address me by my first name, eh?"  Severus ignored her.

            "You humiliated me in front of my own students by using your powers against me.  Then you decided to rub it in my face by making a lesson out of it!"

            "Well you should have known better.  You knew perfectly well that I don't need a wand.  What was I supposed to do?  Stand there and let you have your way with me?"  She had caught him.  He did know better.  She knew what he was thinking.  He pressed her even harder into the wall.  She was letting him.

            "Even so, making a mockery out of me is not a very good idea.  You think you are so powerful.  Well I have my powers too, Miss Avery, and I am not afraid to use them."

            "Is that a threat?" she asked through slits for eyes.  He didn't answer.  He left her office, still fuming from the day's events.  Just seconds later Dumbledore entered her office.

            "Uncle Albus!  How good it is to see you," she said as she embraced him.

            "Please, Orion.  It's been several days.  I've been meaning to talk to you about your relationship with Severus."

            "Relationship? HA! What relationship?"

            "Exactly," he scrutinized with cold eyes, "You have gone far enough with the tricks you've played on him.  I'm tired of you toying with him and you two not getting along.  It's childish and uncalled for."

            "But Albus, I'm only having a bit of fun.  You know how he is."   

"I want it stopped, Orion.  As your Godfather, I demand it.  Either start getting along with him or you will not be invited back to Hogwarts next year." And he left Orion with her mouth hanging open.


	8. Unfortunate Incidents

CHAPTER SEVEN

UNFORTUNATE INCIDENTS

            "And you're sure this will work Professor Sprout?" asked Jones.

            "My dear boy, of course it'll work.  Do you think I know nothing of what I'm talking about?"         

            "No, I'm sorry dear.  I...well, sometimes I don't think before I talk.  I would have gone to Madam Pomfrey, but she would have kept me for weeks, I think."

            "Quite understandable, Professor Jones." Nigel and Sprout walked together out of the greenhouse.  Jones had endured a most unfortunate injury to his forearm while dueling Professor Snape.  Not something he really wanted to do, but Severus looked so dangerous after Orion left that he felt the need to help the professor regain a bit of his pride.

            "Nigel, can I confide in you?" asked Sprout.

            "Of course, what is it?"

            "Well, a couple of weeks ago, someone broke into the greenhouse very late at night.  Things were thrown around and several plants were broken, but nothing was taken.  Do you think it has anything to do with the leaves Dumbledore was talking to us about during the last staff meeting?"  Jones thought a moment.

            "Yes, it might just have something to do with it.  I noticed one of my students acting very strange the other day.  He started to have very wild fits.  He flopped around on the floor clenching his arm.  I wanted to take a look, but he pull viciously away and said he should go to the infirmary."

            "Was this around two o clock?" Sprout asked anxiously.

            "Yes, yes it was."

            "Oh dear.  Professor, I saw this boy run into the woods that day.  He was wearing black robes and he pulled his hood up as he entered the forest.  He had a black mark on his arm that was glowing."

            "Professor Sprout, I do believe it is time to inform the Headmaster of this discovery."

            "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Professors," smirked a black figure as he emerged from the shadows.  A camera hung loosely around his neck as he approached the teachers.

            "Colin?  Aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked Jones.

            "Sure I am, but I have other things I need to take care of first.  Like I said, I can't let you go back to the castle."

            "What are you talking about?" 

            "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you both.  My master does not wish to make my true intentions known to the school."  He had such a look of rage in his eyes as he advanced on his victims.  

"Colin put your wand down, I demand it!" Nigel shouted.  But the boy only laughed.

            "You honestly think I'm going to obey you?  You're cowards.  That's what you both are.  You deserve to die."          

            "Don't say that Colin, please!" cried Sprout.

            "It's too late for begging.  Goodbye Professors."  And in a blinding flash of brilliant green light, Jones and Sprout fell to the ground, dead.

            The masked student searched through Sprout's robes until he found the leaves he was looking for.  Then he grabbed his camera and took pictures of his victims, knowing that his Master would be proud of him.  Then he ran into the forest to deliver the leaves to Lord Voldemort.

***

            Orion made her way down to the dungeons, her mind set on putting things right with Severus.  Dumbledore was right, what they were doing was childish.  And after all that has happened, their fighting seemed so unimportant.  So she was going to be the bigger person and go apologize to him before he had the chance to apologize to her.  She smiled to herself as she pushed open Snape's already open door.

            "Professor?  Are you in here?"  No answer.  After checking his office and finding no one she headed to his chambers.  How she dreaded even pushing open that door, but how curious she was at the same time.  "Professor Snape?  Hallo?"  Still no answer.  'Well were in God's name is that man?' she wondered as she walked around his room, surveying.  His chambers were impeccably clean, as was his classroom and his office.  Orion frowned.  Neither her chambers nor her office were this clean...ever.  Just then a cold voice startled her.

            "I've been waiting for you."  Severus had been sitting in the chair facing the fireplace, not to be seen from the doorway.  

            "Heavens man, you gave me quite a fright."  Snape smiled as he rose from his chair, a more evil smile than he ever made before.  His eyes looked empty.  There was definitely something wrong.  Orion's head started to pound, her heart began to race.

            "Professor, are you all right?"

            "I'm fine.  Just fine."  But everything was not fine.  He advanced on Orion, seizing her arms.  She really tried to get away this time, but she couldn't.  For once in all her life she was scared out of her mind.

            "Severus. Let me go," Snape just laughed, "I mean it man, let me go."  The burning pain in her body was unbearable.

            "You know, the only reason I've been so..._cruel to you, is because I am so attracted to you," he stroked her face with one hand, while the other had found its way behind her back.  They were now pushed up against the bookcase.  There was no escape.            "What the hell is the matter with you?  Snape, answer me!" she screamed.  Then she saw it--a mask on his arm with a snake flowing through it.  Though you could hardly tell it was a Dark Mark.  It was bubbling and it looked tormenting.  Her eyes grew wide as she snapped her head up to meet his fiery eyes._

            "He's got you, doesn't he?  Professor?  Stop this.  Let go of me.  Be strong!  Don't let him take over!"

            "He already has.  It feels so good too.  You should try it," he laughed again, "but in the mean time he said I could have you."

            "What?  Severus, don't you dare!"  It was too late.  Snape had pressed his lips hard into Orion's.  This time his kiss was long and rough, and his lips were of ice.  She started to cry.  She had no way out.  No one knew she was here.  She was overpowered.  As he kissed her, she did the only thing she could think of.  She placed his lower lip between her teeth and bit down...hard.  Snape let out a yelp and fell back, releasing her.  Blood was dripping down his chin.  He smiled and rubbed a finger over his lips.

            "That was a good move, Miss Avery," he said as he advanced on her once more.  Orion tore to the bed, jumping on it.  Snape followed her back and forth as she tried to head him off and make a run for the door.  When she finally saw her chance, he had dived for her.  She leapt over him and was almost to safety when he grabbed her arms and twisted them almost completely backwards.  Orion screamed in pain.  He pushed her to the best post and conjured up magic ropes to tie her hands to it.

            "You're not going to get away that easily."

            "_Harry!  Harry help me!" she shouted the first name that came to her mind.  The first name that she knew would respond._

***

            Harry fell--literally fell--off his seat in Transfiguration class.  

            "Harry?  Are you all right?"  Ron couldn't help but laugh.  Professor McGonagall came over to check on Harry also.

            "What's the problem boys?"

            "Nothing Professor...I, uh, just feel a little faint.  That's all."

            "Perhaps you should go to the infirmary then.  Ron, go with him."

            "_Professor?  Where are you?"_

_            "In Snape's chambers.  Please, Harry, hurry!"_

_            "What is it Harry?" Ron asked as they ran down to the dungeons._

            "It's Professor Avery, I think she's in big trouble."  The two boys ran on, with wands out and raised.

            When Harry and Ron reached Snape and Orion, he still had her pinned to the bedpost.  He was still kissing her, and was trying to remove her robes.

            "Professor Snape!" Harry shouted.  Severus turned.  The evil that flowed through him caught Harry off guard, and he fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain as his scar burned.  Ron was furious.

            "I'm sorry to have to do this Professor," he said with a shaking voice, "Oh, no wait.  I'm not." And with one swift flick of his wand and a well-chosen spell, Severus fell to the floor, unconscious.

            "Oh Ronald!  Thank you so much!  Please, there is a dagger on my leg that'll cut through these ropes."  Ron did as he was instructed.  Once free, she hugged the life out of him.  "You are my hero, thank you!"

            "No...problem.  Uh, Professor?"

            "Oh dear.  Sorry," she said as she let go of him.  "Harry..." she trailed off as she knelt by his limp body.  "Thank you."  She kissed his scar and he opened his eyes.  "You heard me."

            "Yes."

            "Thank God you heard me."

            "Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked, motioning toward Snape's crumpled robes.

            "He's going to be fine.  I'll take care of him," she implied that they leave, "Thank you so much, boys.  You are my heroes."  She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and sent them off.


	9. A Change of Stars

CHAPTER EIGHT

A CHANGE OF STARS 

            The powerful Enigma sank to the floor of Professor Snape's chambers after the boys were gone.  She sat with her face in her hands and wept for an eternity.  'How could this happen?  I'm supposed to be immune to his evil.  I've failed miserably.  How am I supposed to protect anyone?'  She looked up at Severus, who was lying unconscious against his bed.  She wiped the tears from her eyes and picked him up.  It was a difficult task.  She decided to suspend him in the air as she took his clothes off, layer by layer.  Then she finally made it to his bare chest.  He looked so bulky with all those layers on him, and now he floated before her, not scrawny, not bulging, but well defined.  It was the only way she could describe it.  'Snap out of it, Orion.'  She took off his shoes and socks.  Not even wanting to think about it, she removed just his belt.  Then she folded back his gray covers and tucked him in his own surprisingly soft bed.  Orion pulled up a chair from the fireplace and was watching him with misty eyes.

            "I might as well rehearse what I came down to tell you, Snape," she started, "I want to apologize for my hostility toward you.  I am an antagonist by nature but with you I've gone too far and I deeply regret it.  Albus is right; a war is brewing and we mustn't let our past interfere with our future."  She looked thoughtfully out the window.  "I guess I was just intimidated by you when I was younger.  All us kids were, but I expected you to be intimidated by me for what I was, like the rest of the school.  I was hurt by your immense dislike for me, and I thought that you should have been afraid of me like all of the professors.  But you, you were the only one who treated me like any other normal witch.  I should have respected you for that and even thanked you.  Now I see the error of my ways.  I'm afraid I am all too late, though."  She sank back in her chair, now directing her attention to the wall of books to her right.

"_The Scarlet Letter?  Don Quixote?  A Midsummer Night's Dream?"  she said to herself, "All written by Muggles.  Hypocrite."_

Severus awoke an hour later. 

 "How are you feeling, Professor?"  He looked down at his bare chest.

"I think it's about time you stopped calling me Professor."  He tried to get up but Orion placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.  He always though himself to be quite strong, but her strength surprised him.  

            "You are not yet well enough to get out of bed, Severus," she stumbled at his name.

            "What happened?"

            "Why don't you tell me?"  Snape studied her intently.

            "All I remember is his voice.  Telling me he needed me.  Needed you.  I tried to keep a clear mind, but he was too powerful.  He said I would enjoy this, and then, black."  Orion told him how he tried to molest her, and how Harry and Ron came to her rescue.

            "I'm so sorry," was all that came from his lips.

            "It wasn't you, it was him.  Don't worry about it.  I still have my innocence don't I?" Severus looked at her with wide eyes.  She cleared her throat nervously and looked up at the ceiling.  "Listen, Profes--er, Severus, the only reason that I even came down here in the first place was to--" he put his hand up to silence her.

            "I know--I heard everything you said."  She grabbed an extra pillow and playfully hit him on the head with it.  Severus laughed.

            "You should do that more often.  Laugh, I mean."

            "There's nothing really to laugh about these days."  Orion understood.  "I'm sorry also," he said, "You're Godfather is right.  Our past is in the past."

            "Well, I shall leave you to rest.  Get some sleep."  She had her hand on the door handle.

            "Orion?"  The woman turned to face her greatest challenge and most hated professor.  But was he so hated by her as she thought?  The times have certainly changed, she thought.

            "Yes Severus?"  He had propped himself up on his elbows, and was now transfixed on her.

            "Thank you."  This simple statement--without sarcasm, but with sincere gratitude--nearly knocked Orion off her feet.

            "You're welcome.  Sleep well Severus."

            Before Orion had a chance to close the door, Harry and Ron had reappeared, with faces as pale as a ghost.

            "There's been...an incident," gasped Harry.  She could sense their anguish.  Severus had heard the news, and hastily threw his clothes on.  There was no stopping him.  The two adults followed the boys, running at full speed, outside to the greenhouse.  Upon their arrival, Orion saw a horrific sight.  Professors Jones and Sprout were lying at an awkward angle on the ground, and their status looked fatal.  

            "Where's Hermione?"

            "She went to get Professor Dumbledore."

            "Good," she replied, as she knelt down to check their pulse.  Tears filled her eyes and she started to shake.  A hand rested on her shoulder.  She turned to look into Snape's deep eyes.

             "This is all my fault.  I could have saved them."  Her face was expressionless but he could tell her heart was broken.  Behind him Orion could see Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger coming down from the castle, and running right behind them were Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black.  

            "Minerva, please, the children," said Albus.  The professor was already rounding up the three children and hurrying them back to the castle.  Orion turned to her Godfather.

            "Albus--"

            "It's all right.  Can you tell what happened?"  The great Enigma gathered up what little strength she had and knelt once more to the deceased professors.  She placed a hand on each of their foreheads and concentrated hard, digging into their last memories.  The three men stood around her, watching, waiting.  Orion started to shake once more, and Sirius went to stop her.  She had stopped herself though.  Their memories were over.  She looked at Sirius with extreme anger and hatred and he backed off.   Her eyes immediately softened.

            "I'm sorry," she said as he helped her up, "It seems as though we have a traitor in our mists."  The men looked at each other, then back at Orion.  "Colin Creevey murdered these two individuals, then took the Angeleye leaves that resided in Professor Sprouts pocket.  He...took...pictures...of them," she started to shake with anger once more, "then he ran off to the forest."

            "No doubt to report back to his master," whispered Black.  The others nodded their heads.  Orion waved her hand and the two teachers disappeared.           

            "I sent them to the infirmary," she said, answering their puzzled looks.

            "Thank you, Orion, I know that was hard for you," Albus said, placing an arm around her and motioning for the other two men to follow them back inside.  She started crying.

            "There was nothing I could do, Uncle.  They were beyond death." Her Godfather shushed her.  "Why do I feel so powerless?"

            "Because you have not yet accepted your true self," Dumbledore stated, "Come, you need rest."  And for once in a very long time, Sirius and Severus looked at each other without knifes in their eyes, but with the deepest sorrow for their friend.

***

            Dumbledore had matters to sort out, so he asked that Severus look after Orion.  Snape took Orion in his arms and carried her to her chambers.  Filled with much more light compared to his, he ascended into the room and placed her on her bed.  Then he proceeded to do the same thing she did when he was weak.  He pulled off her robes, boots, and shirt.  Then he placed her under the covers, pulled up a chair, and dozed off himself.

            "It seems we keep taking turns watching each other sleep," Orion said three days later.  Severus had not stayed the whole time, for there were other matters to be attended to, but he came to sleep with her every night.

            "Yes, it does seem that way.  How do you feel?"

            "My body feels fine, but I'm hurt, confused, even frustrated inside."  Severus leaned down to her.

            "You still need to rest.  The answers you seek will come in time." Then he kissed her on the forehead.  She could hardly believe it.  Yes, indeed--the times had certainly changed.

            The day after Orion awoke refreshed and renewed.  She had dreamt of her parents.  They sat in their old living room, chatting for what seemed like a very long time.  They told her that they were so proud of her and her accomplishments.  She told them of her feeling of worthlessness; they responded, telling her that all she had to do was believe in herself.  She got out of bed and strolled over to the mirror.  There she was as she always looked, but this time she felt more confident.

            Dumbledore was sitting in his office, staring solemnly at the letter he had received from the families of the two deceased teachers, thanking him for his sympathy.  A tear escaped his eyes, and Fawkes cooed softly in an effort to comfort him.  Orion entered just as he sent the letter up in flames.

            "I believe," she stated.  Albus looked up and chuckled.  "I'm serious, Albus.  I had a dream about my parents.  They made me feel better about myself."  She certainly looked different.  She had always presented herself as a proud and noble woman, but this person who stood before him was no longer Orion the Adventurer.  She was now Orion the Enigma.  He went and embraced her.  "I knew it would come."

            "With time.  Thank the Lord it only took four days," she laughed and wept at the same time.  It was like being reborn, and now she wanted to prove her existence.  "I'm ready to face him Uncle Albus.  It's what I have to do.  He's still in the forest, I can feel his presence."  She had a glint in her eye that he had never seen before.  Dumbledore followed his Goddaughter out of his office and out onto the grounds.  Severus, Sirius, and McGonagall were all waiting.  She had no doubt told them her plan.

            "So?  What is our plan my dear?"

            "There is none.  There is only our unity," she said with a smile.  Albus looked worried, but he had never trusted her more than he did right at that moment.  

            "Lead the way." Severus walked next to Orion, with the other three adults behind them.  

            "Look familiar?" she asked.  They were following the same trail they had the night she first confronted Voldemort in the forest.

            "Are you all right?" he asked.

            "Of course," she saw he was not satisfied.  He too, noticed she was different.  "I'm ready, Severus.  I believe in myself now.  Don't worry."  He hadn't done anything the past four days except worry.


	10. Second Fight in the Woods

chapter nine

SECOND FIGHT IN THE WOODS

When they reached the clearing, it looked just as it had so long ago.  The Death Eaters were encircling Voldemort, who looked as though he had just drunk a strength-enhancing potion.  There was a bottle in his hand, and Artemas lay tied up on the outskirts of the circle.  He was sleeping, and blood poured from his shoulder. Orion's eyes swelled up with water.  'Get a hold of yourself.' she demanded as she stepped into the clearing.  With her other companions right behind her, she pushed the masked humans into the trees, and approached Tom Riddle.

            "You are too late, Avery.  I have already won," he smirked as he took his hand and waved Orion into the sky and slammed her hard into the ground in front of her dragon friend.  Black, Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall sprang into action, all shouting "_Crucio!" at the same time, but they had made a devastating mistake.  Riddle reflected the spell back onto them, just as Orion had done to his Death Eaters, who were encircling them once more.  The teachers and Sirius fell to the ground, convulsing.  The Enigma shouted, but Voldemort's laugh rang through the clearing like a hundred cracked church bells.  Then he advanced on her._

            "Like I said, Avery.  You are too late.  Thanks to your friend here," he pointed to the fallen dragon, "I cannot be stopped.  Even by you."  Orion stood frozen in her spot, trying to form a plan.  The four that she had come with had stopped their convulsions, and were now laying motionless on the ground.

            "You are a fool, Thomas," she said, and spat in his face.  He slammed her into the outside of the dragon's cave, and then pulled her back to her original standing position.  Then he began to circle her.

            "You know, we could have been great, you and I.  But you defied me.  You thought I could never be more powerful than you.  But guess what," he whispered into her ear.  She flinched at the touch of his breath.  "I am the most powerful person on this planet now."  He held up a hand to strike her again but this time she was not frozen.  She stopped his hand from coming down on her and with the other she retrieved her long lost sword from his side.

            "I believe this belongs to me," she said as she slashed across Voldemort's face.  He stumbled backward, blood dripping down his neck.  He laughed.

            "You are a foolish girl."  He got up and pulled the sword with a magnetic hand, and tossed it into the middle of the clearing.  Snape wearily opened his eyes.  Riddle continued his circling, but this time Orion spoke.

            "I say to you again Tom.  You are the fool.  Only a true moron like yourself would try a stunt like the one you just pulled."  She waited for him to react, but he kept on circling.  It was making her head spin.  "Artemas is no ordinary dragon.  He's an Atlantean Spiked Tail, and he is the very last of his kind."

            "If I have proved it to you once, I've done it a thousand times.  I'm not stupid, I know what he is Orion."

            "Yes, but did you know that you are going to need him to live?  Forever?"  the man stopped circling, "Ah, you didn't?  Did you know that once that potion wears off you will die unless you have Draco's blood to live off of?"  Voldemort looked uneasy.  Orion had trapped him.  "Let me explain, because you are clearly as stupid as I have always thought you to be," she began to circle around _him, "The potion you brewed and engulfed enters your bloodstream, and the dragon's blood in the potion replaces your own.  That is what gives you stealth strength and your ability to be immune to all magic.  But the blood is quickly used up, and since you are obviously not a dragon and therefore cannot reproduce it, you are left with no blood, because Artemas's fluids have destroyed your own.  Unless you have him, you will die."  She stopped in front of him, a great smile spreading over her lips._

            "Are you blind!?  I have the dragon!  He sleeps under my watchful eye, and therefore I will live forever."

            "I don't think so."  Orion pointed a finger behind Tom, and he turned to see Severus and Sirius untying his precious lifeline.  The potions master was waving smelling salts under his nose, and the great dragon awoke with a start.  His bleeding had ceased.  Albus and Minerva were pointing wands out from where they stood in front of Artemas.  

            "NO!" Riddle shouted, advancing on the thieves.  Orion threw herself against him and both fell to the ground, fighting hand to hand.  The Death Eaters were throwing curses every which way, but somehow her companions were managing just fine.  The dragon gave a great roar, and a bruised and battered Orion looked up to him.  He looked as enraged as she felt.  He spat fire in Voldemort's direction, and he barely escaped.  As Orion picked up her Great-grandfather's sword, she felt a warm soul approach the clearing.  When she turned to look, Voldemort lunged at her.

            "_Crucio!" shouted an enraged Harry Potter.  Voldemort flew back against a tree, not hurt, but shaken and surprised that Potter's magic had worked on him.  Orion looked happy to see him.  _

            "_Thanks."_

_            "You're quite welcome," he replied as he came to a halt at her side.  The Enigma raised her sword and spoke in a voice filled with pure, violent, hatred.  _

            "_With this sword that I hold tight,_

_            Drain his blood, drain his fight_

_            Take from him what he holds dear_

_            Take his blood and leave him fear."_

And with one swift motion, Orion flung her weapon at Voldemort.  Time seemed to stand still.  The sword had imbedded itself in his thigh, and golden blood was pouring from the wound.  His vision became blurry, but he could still make out Orion's figure, heading toward him.

            She pulled the sword from his leg, and he screamed in protest.  Artemas stood and walked slowly toward the two.  Oh how he wanted to eat that bastard.  Orion saw him coming toward them.  She put up a hand.

            "No Artemas.  Not this one.  He's survived as nothing before, let's see if he can do it again."  She was playing with him.  He wasn't going to die?  "You will live as you did before.  But know this--I will always be there to stop you.  You might as well give up your fight now.  Go crawl in a hole and pray for death, because once you see what I have made you, you will wish you were never born."  He cowered at her power.  "Now, get out of here.  And take your damned minions with you!"  She flung Voldemort and his followers high into the sky, and way beyond the forest.  Where they ended up, she didn't really care.  

            "That was very compassionate of you," said Albus.

            "You should have killed him," sneered Sirius.  Snape actually agreed with him.  Orion fell to the ground, completely exhausted.  Severus picked her up.

            "Um, thank...you, Mr. Potter, for your assistance.  However you know this forest is forbidden--"

            "Severus, give it a rest," The woman said from his arms.  He sighed a deep, grateful sigh.  As they made their way out of the clearing, Artemas stopped Sirius.

            "Thank you for watching over her," he said.  _In English.  Sirius nearly fell back into the dirt.  Artemas laughed._

            "You!  You could've talked to me the whole time!"

            "Of course I could've.  You think English is harder than my native tongue?"  he laughed again at Black's quizzical look.

            "You have proved your worth, Sirius.  Now I will help you.  There is a woman who I came across a few years back.  She said that she saw what happened that night that Voldemort came after the Potters.  She knows you didn't do it."  Sirius stood frozen.  "Her name is Aimee Pearla.  She lives in Tipton.  Go to her, and may you find your true self."  Without even waiting for a thank-you, The great dragon spread his wings and took off once more into the night sky.  Sirius walked over to Snape and Orion.

            "It's over," he assured her.

            "No, it's not.  Colin Creevey was not in this clearing with us tonight."  


	11. Enigma Reborn

CHAPTER TEN

ENIGMA REBORN 

            The teaching staff, along with the rest of the school, had given up their search for Colin Creevey.  Dumbledore explained the whole story, leaving out minor details, and declared a dance in celebration of their victory.  As Orion was preparing for the party, she heard several taps on her window.  A small owl was carrying a message for her.

_Dear Orion,_

_            Thank you so much for everything you've done for me.  You are an amazing woman, and I am so glad we have become friends.  I'm sorry I won't be attending the dance tonight, but I have received good news from an old friend of ours.  I'm currently off to find the one person who might be able to save me.  Then maybe one day I can be true to myself also._

_            Sincerely and always yours,_

_            Sirius Black_

Orion smiled for her friend.  She then turned to the dress she had picked out for such an occasion.  It was a dark purple with more gold trim, a low cut square neckline, and a slit up the leg--for easy access to her dagger.

            When Orion Avery entered the Great Hall, now decorated with all four house colors and flowers of every kind, the entire student body turned to stare.  She didn't look at any of them, but walked up to the staff table and took her seat next to Dumbledore.  "What's wrong with them?" she whispered.

            "They have never seen an Enigma before," he told her.  Orion laughed to herself and then stood to address them.  

            "Well," she said with great power behind her voice, "as you were."  Everyone instantly returned to dancing.  Orion giggled as she sat back down.  Then she saw him.  A tall dark man approached the table and stopped in front of her.

            "May I have this dance?"  It was Severus Snape.

            "But of course." He held her hand as she stepped over the table and on to the dance floor.  The music was slower now, and Severus held her tight as they glided across the floor.  The music enveloped them, and they were lost in their own world when three long wooden arrows struck Orion in the back.  She fell into Severus, he stumbled back, and the world turned, once again, to stare.  

***

            Colin Creevey stood at the doorway of the Great Hall, still holding up his bow.  Everyone stood still except for Professor Avery, who turned to face him.  

            "Colin!  We've missed you," she lied as she stalked toward him.  He pulled another arrow from his pouch and strung it.

            "My master might not have been able to stop you.  But he didn't know how.  I do."

            "How Colin?  How are you going to kill me?" she teased.

            "'_The only way to kill an Enigma is to plunge an arrow into his or her eye.  Damaging their purest sense with weapons made of the purest material, and therefore destroying them'" he quoted.  Professor Snape made a move to jump him, but Orion held him back, still with three arrows protruding from her chest._

            "No Severus, let him have his fun," she turned to Colin, "well boy?  What are you waiting for?"  And it happened.  He had perfect aim, Orion thought, as the arrow pierced her right eye and she fell to the floor.  The girls screamed; the guys pulled out their wands.  Only Albus and Orion knew what was really going on.  

            "SILENCE!" he boomed at the students and teachers alike.  Severus was down with Orion, holding her, and...was that...a tear?  She tore away from him.

            "What's the matter with you Severus?"  He looked at her with a confused and sad expression.  "Just watch."  A warm glow enveloped her and raised her into the air.  The arrows that punctured her were disintegrated, leaving only scars behind.  She floated back to the ground, and got up.  Severus noticed that she had shut her eye just before Colin struck, and now she had a scar that ran from above her eyebrow to slightly below her eye.  Colin was furious.

            "WHAT!?  That was supposed to KILL YOU!" he shouted as he threw his weapons at Orion.  Severus grabbed Colin and threw him against the wall as the Enigma walked stealthily toward him.

            "'_Damaging their purest sense with weapons made of the purest material', isn't that what you quoted, Colin?" he struggled against Severus, but the professor was too strong for him.  "__Gold, my dear boy.  Only an arrow made out of gold can kill me.  But I do applaud your efforts."  Snape threw him on the ground, and then dragged him to the dungeons.  Orion turned to face the students._

            "Well," she started once again, "as you were!"

            When Snape returned, Avery was comparing scars with Harry Potter.  It seemed as though the three arrows that had hit her first hand left her with a lightning bolt scar of her own.  

            "Now we truly are connected, Harry."  They both laughed.  Severus came up to them and Harry turned away.

            "So?  Are you going to stick around for another year?"

            "Of course!  This is much more entertaining than wandering around Europe."  

            Severus smiled, a most sincere smile, and brushed passed her on his way to his seat at the professor's table.  Orion watched him as went, noticing a definite change in the way he walked.  It seemed they had all changed, in one way or another.  And Orion couldn't have been happier.

***

Yeah!  It's done!  I hope you enjoyed this very first fanfiction of mine.  Thank you to any and all that reviewed.  Now that you've read this, may I suggest:

Visions: The sequel to "Enigma"—not yet complete.

The Stranger: Another fanfiction by me about a very interesting new student; a very good read.

The Return: The sequel to "The Stranger", but can be read by itself—not yet complete.


End file.
